Unspoken Feelings Can Only Continue For So Long
by Bellas2silly
Summary: After the fall of Ronan, Stellar thought things would be smooth sailing from that point forward, but is wrong. Lately, Rocket had been acting cold and distant towards Stellar and she's beyond hurt and confused as she wonders what she did wrong. Will Stellar find out Rocket's motives towards his rash behavior? Follow them on this crazy adventure and the fight for survival. *Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

_I am back baby! I saw GOTG Vol.2 on opening night in IMAX and let me just say...as expensive as those tickets were, that was so fucking worth it. I might actually make this story rated M on later chapters, but for now, it's going to be rated T._

* * *

I yelped as I was tackled to the side to avoid being hit by a tentacle. I glanced up and saw Rocket hovering over me, giving me an unreadable expression before shaking his head quickly to snap out of it. Over the music playing in the background from Peter's mixtape _Mr. Blue Sky_ , Rocket was scolding me as if I were some child. I could understand that he was probably worried, but I wasn't about to put up with his snarky attitude today considering I watched Groot all night and barely got a wink of sleep.

"I had him!" I argued.

"Oh! You had him?! _Riiiiight!_ Looks like it after I just saved your ass, Quill!" Rocket retorted.

"I can look out for myself Rocket! What is your problem lately?!" I glared at him.

"You're so infuriating sometimes! Obviously you need my help or you'd be dead by now, _sweetheart!_ " He said almost mockingly.

I felt my face heat up as I was hurt by his words, unknowing to what had Rocket so mad at me. I wanted nothing more than to make things right, but if he kept giving me sarcastic quips and insults it would be a long time coming before the two of us had a civil conversation again. Another minute passed by as the two of us argued relentlessly, and it wasn't long before Peter landed right in between us after being hit by the creature's tentacles.

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST MAKE UP ALREADY?! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT HERE!" Peter snapped.

I blushed at Peter's comment but couldn't object before he flew off with his rocket boots and fought against the monster again. Rocket and I glanced at each other with flustered looks on our faces before we gave each other a small nod of a mutual agreement to fight later when our lives _didn't_ depend on it. The beast we were battling was extremely difficult to fight even against all six of us, due to its skin being so thick despite it's squishy and slimy looking exterior. When I saw Drax willingly go into the monster's mouth and get eaten by him, I could feel my heart drop to my stomach as my breath hitched in panic and fear.

 _Why he thought that was a good idea is beyond me!_

"WHY DID HE DO THAT?!" Peter yelled.

"He said nothing on the _outside_ was hurting him, so he decided to go _inside_ to hurt him!" Gamora blurted out.

"It's hard on the inside too! He won't be able to- -"

"I tried telling him that!" Gamora yelled at Peter worriedly.

"I am Groot?"

I looked down at my foot and saw Baby Groot tugging on my shoe lace. I sighed in frustration as I contemplated what to do, before I picked up Groot and set him on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't be here buddy." I lightly scolded him.

"I am Groot." He pouted.

"When you're bigger, then we'll talk about it." I chuckled. "Until then, be careful and hold onto me alright? I don't trust you by yourself right now."

Groot smirked and nodded as I switched the setting on my blasters, hoping the stun option would be able to delay the creature in front of us for only a few seconds. When I saw that it was consuming energy, I grew more anxious as I began to run towards it, ignoring the looks of worry on Peter and Gamora's faces. I switched the setting to stun, knowing that Rocket's fairly recent upgrade on my blasters would give it an extra kick. If the creature wasn't affected by the blast, it would surely lure him over to me at least and away from the batteries we were hired to protect. I quickly shot at it, hearing Groot's pixie like laughter in my ear as I hit the monster square in the face. The creature seized its movements for a minute as it was momentarily paralyzed by my blasters miraculously. I then jumped forward, aiming for its neck as I quickly changed the setting to the image with the skull and crossbones on both of my blasters. I hadn't dared to use it before because Rocket would always say it was for emergencies, and in this case it was. I was determined to get Drax out of the creature's stomach at all costs before he got digested in its stomach. Peter quickly caught on to my plan, and hurriedly shouted at Rocket to get the monster to look up before it unfroze. Rocket quickly complied, flying above the creature and shooting at it despite knowing it wouldn't hurt the monster.

"STELLAR GO!" Rocket yelled.

I screamed as I finally pulled the trigger, two giant and lethal lasers beaming out of my guns. It was almost as solid and deadly as what Peter referred to as a 'light saber' from those Star Wars films we'd watched together once. I quickly swung my arms down as the beams connected with its neck, and I was gliding down from its neck and all the way down to its stomach. I fell to the ground after the lasers disappeared from my blasters, indicating that I used up the energy in both guns. I hit my back hard and winced from the pain that shot through my body after landing on the ground.

"Did I get it?" I groaned weakly.

Gamora and the others approached after the monster fell to the ground and stared at us with its now lifeless eyes that indicated its passing.

"Yes. You were successful." Gamora smiled.

Groot let go of my shoulder but climbed on top of me before peering down at me with a worried expression.

"I am Groot." He muttered.

"What the hell were you thinking letting Groot hang onto you like that?!" Rocket growled.

I groaned in pain as I sat up, putting Groot on my shoulder again as Gamora offered her hand to help me stand up.

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking." I breathed out.

Rocket couldn't argue before Drax came spilling out of the creature's sliced belly, looking victorious as he hollered and raised his arms about with his weapons still in hand.

"I did it! I singlehandedly killed the creature from the inside HA HA!" Drax cheered.

 _Um...sure...we'll let him have this moment._

I put away my blasters, closely observing Peter put back the batteries we were hired to protect from this creature.

"Hey Peter?" I called out.

Peter turned around and paused in his step as everyone moved forward in a more relaxed and tired manner, ready to collect our reward and get the heck out of here.

"What's up?" Peter asked.

Peter inspected me for wounds, but when he found nothing visible, his shoulders slumped as he began to relax.

"I'm just...I'm feeling really tired. Do you mind if I sit this out? You guys can go get Nebula while I wait on the Milano." I mumbled.

"Yeah, sure. Everything okay?" Peter glanced at me concern again.

"It's just the week catching up to me. I'll be fine." I held back a yawn. "You don't think the High Priestess lady will be mad at me if I don't show up do you?"

"I'm sure she'll get over it. Go get changed, relax, and catch a few Z's. We'll be back before you know it." Peter smiled.

After Peter had left, I started making my way to the Milano, making sure to take Groot along with me as I went. I paused in my footsteps when I saw Rocket moving slowly behind me out of the corner of my eye. I turned around, and immediately noticed the sheepish look on Rocket's face as he looked like a kid that got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. I folded my arms and gave him a look of suspicion as I raised an eyebrow.

"What were you just doing?" I asked.

"Oh nothing...just walking...behind you." Rocket replied slowly.

"Uh huh..." I pursed my lips.

"Have I ever told you how georgous you looked with your hair down, cupcake?" Rocket smiled flirtatiously.

At this, I felt myself blushing from his compliment, wondering what had gotten into him lately. For the past few months, Rocket had been determined to stay away from me, and was teasing me relentlessly, more so than usual. I wanted to know what had caused the sudden change in his behavior, especially since I thought we had grown incredibly close after our battle with Ronan. It seemed like Rocket wanted to push me away, and I was desperate to know why. Whenever I outright confronted him, Rocket would say something he knew would offend me and the two of us would argue, as Rocket knew I'd probably forget about it. Or he'd distract me with flirtatious comments that he knew would make me beyond flustered that I was left speechless. I stammered as I tried to find words, and Rocket merely laughed at my reaction before walking ahead of me to join the others. I sighed in frustration before I began to walk forward and follow Rocket, dropping the subject for now.

* * *

I stayed behind at the Milano and kept a watchful eye on Baby Groot as he ate little pieces of candy several feet away from me. I felt faint and tired, and not wanting to look so weak in front of the others, including the High Priestess that hired us, was why I voluntarily stayed in the Milano. Baby Groot stopped eating his candy and stood up before walking over to me and climbing up my leg until he was seated on my thigh.

"I am Groot?" He stared up at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I blinked tiredly. "I'm fine...just really exhausted."

Baby Groot poked at my side, causing me to yelp and hiss in pain.

"I am Groot." Groot pouted.

I grew alarmed when I started to take off my top, looking down to my waist to reveal a dark bruise with a long cut right next to it.

"Shit." I hissed quietly. "Look...Groot...don't tell anyone about this okay? I'll be fine. I just...it needs time to heal."

Baby Groot gave me a sad look before he held out a piece of candy, hoping it would help me feel better. At Groot's gesture, I smiled warmly and accepted the piece of candy annd popped it into my mouth before going to attend to my wounds. I worked quickly and finished cleaning and bandaging my wounds before the others would return, before I put on a fresh tank-top and laid back in my spot. Groot climbed up my arm this time, going on my chest before he curled up and laid right on my breasts. I blushed and went to move Groot until he yawned almost adorably and smiled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"You've gotta stop sleeping there, buddy." I muttered weakly.

I sighed in defeat before grabbing one of Peter's old sweatshirts and putting it on before I zipped it up until it was up to Groot's chin to cover most of his body much like a sleeping bag as Peter would refer it as. I hummed quietly and slowly ran my fingertips on Groot's tiny head, helping him fall deeper into sleep. It wasn't long before the others returned to the ship with almost grim looks on their faces.

"Man was that lady a conceited douchebag." Rocket grumbled.

"Who?" I asked.

"The High Priestess, looking down at us like we're below dirt." Rocket folded his arms in a huff.

"Whatever, we got Nebula and the job is done so let's get the hell out of here." Peter sighed.

"Yeah! Let's go collect that bounty on Xandar!" Rocket smirked.

"You guys actually got her?" My eyes widened in surprise.

"Yup. All chained up down below us." Peter nodded in confirmation.

Rocket paused and glanced down at my chest, his eyes widening slightly as his pupils dilated a bit.

"You alright?" I gave him a worried look.

"Why's Groot sleeping on your tits again?" Rocket barely muttered.

Peter whirled around, glaring at Rocket for his comment before he bent down to smack him upside the head.

"Dude. That's my sister. How many times do we have to go through this?" Peter snapped.

"It's not my fault she has giant balloon tits!" Rocket pouted.

Drax then stared at my chest and while I was mostly covered up by Groot and the sweatshirt I was wearing, still felt extremely uncomfortable.

"I do not understand. Her breasts are not made of the material found in balloons. They are quite large though." Drax commented.

I blinked away tears as I stood up, holding onto Groot carefully before storming off.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves." Gamora glared at her comrades.

I managed to get to my bunk and shook my head as I tried to will away my tears.

"Stellar. Do not be shameful of your body. You're beautiful. They're just idiotic men."

I glanced up at Gamora and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't...I don't know **why** I let their comments get to me sometimes." I sighed. "I'm already self conscious about not understanding social cues...I'm just...do I _really_ look that weird?"

"Ignore Rocket. He's just very impulsive and lacks a filter." Gamora put her hand on my knee in comfort.

"A filter?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"He's rash and says what's on his mind, even though it can be extremely inappropriate." Gamora clarified.

"Oh okay." I nodded in understanding. "That's very accurate to say about him."

Gamora and I shared a laugh before Gamora reached over and wiped a tear off of my cheek with her thumb.

"Hey Gamora...it's been bugging me for a while but..."

I shifted on the cot, averting my gaze from Gamora as I blushed.

"What is it? You can tell me." Gamora assured me.

"Would we be considered sisters? I know that you're referred to as a daughter of Thanos, even though he's not your biological father...but he's my biological father...I know it's random to ask, but..." I stammered.

At this question, Gamora tensed up and gave me a saddened look.

"Thanos is not my father. He took my family away from me..." Gamora muttered lowly.

I frowned and made to apologize, before Gamora held up her hand to stop me.

"Don't. I would be happy to consider you my sister regardless." Gamora gave me a genuine smile.

"Really? I would like that a lot. Not that I dislike having Peter as a sibling..." I smiled timidly.

"It's fine, Stellar." Gamora chuckled. "You just need a female companion, and I understand your frustrations. I'd have lost my mind by now if it weren't for you being here." She admitted.

I nodded in understanding and failed to hold back my smile. I glanced down at Groot zipped up against my chest and noticed he was now awake.

"I'm sorry buddy." I blushed.

"I am Groot." He smiled.

I unzipped the sweatshirt, allowing Groot to get down before he went to leave after getting permission from Gamora and I. Eventually, I found the courage to get up and follow Gamora and Groot back over to the cockpit with the others.

"Rocket. Is there something you'd like to say?" Peter gave him a warning glare.

Peter sat in the pilot seat, while Rocket sat beside him in the co-pilot seat before flying the Milano until we were gone. I made to sit down in another seat to the side and grabbed a piece of candy before eating it. I could see Rocket gazing at me with an unreadable expression again, before it shifted into a more nervous look.

"I'm...sorry? I guess?" Rocket glanced back at Peter.

"What for?" Peter frowned.

"What?! All I said was that she had giant balloon tits! Who says that's an insult?!" Rocket whined.

I bit my bottom lip and breathed deeply in an attempt to calm myself.

 _He's just...lashing out. But why? Why is he so determined to stay away from me? I just...I want to be his friend again..._

Before Peter could yell at Rocket again, I merely stopped Peter by raising my hand to shush him.

"It's fine Peter. Rocket lacks a filter." I pursed my lips.

At this comment, I could see Gamora smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"Whoa, whoa. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rocket narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well since you're such a genius, it shouldn't be hard to figure out." I replied sarcastically. "If you've got nothing nice to say to me, don't waste your breath. You've been so mean lately and I don't know why. Either way, I'm done putting up with it."

Everyone fell silent at this, looking surprised that I was confronting Rocket in front of everyone after so many weeks of skirting around each other and bickering almost constantly.

"Is that right, _sweetheart?_ " Rocket smirked deviously.

I felt my face heat up at the heated gaze Rocket was sending me and could feel those butterflies in my stomach swarming like never before. It was almost uncomfortable as I shifted on my seat to try to get rid of the tingling sensation between my legs.

 _How does he make me feel this way? What **am** I feeling anyway?_

"Y- -yeah. You heard me." I stuttered.

"You don't sound so sure there." Rocket let out a chuckle.

"I'm not joking!" I said more confidently. "I've been trying to figure out why the hell you're acting like such an asshole when I've done nothing wrong! You just keep trying to provoke me into an argument and for what reason I do not know!"

At this, Rocket's smirk faded away quickly before he turned back around in his seat. Our argument was cut short when Peter suddenly perked up and grew more alert as he glanced down at the monitor in front of him.

"This is weird, we have an entire Sovereign fleet approaching from the rear." Peter muttered.

"Why would they do that?" Gamora folded her arms.

"Probably because Rocket stole some of their batteries." Drax joined in.

" _DUDE!_ " Rocket glared at his teammate.

"Right...he didn't steal some of those. I don't know why they're after us. What a mystery this is." Drax awkwardly said.

"What were you thinking?!" Peter snapped.

"Oh come on! They were easy to steal!" Rocket whined.

"And that's your defense?" Gamora grumbled.

"Oh you saw how that High Priestess was treating us! I'm just teaching her a lesson!"

"Oh yeah! I didn't realize you were into altruism, it's a shame that the sovereign are mistaking your intentions and are trying to kill us." Peter nearly rolled his eyes.

"Exactly!" Rocket smirked.

"I was being sarcastic!" Peter scoffed.

"Oh no! You're supposed to use a sarcastic voice! Now you're just making me look foolish!" Rocket shouted humorously.

I tried focusing on my breathing, trying not to panic as the Milano shook every few seconds from each hit it was taking. I stood up from my seat when nearly felt my heart skip a beat once Peter had flown into an asteroid field. Back and forth, Rocket and Peter were fighting over the controls for steering the spaceship, and I could feel myself getting sick from all the jerky movement. I noticed Drax go down the stairs and realized what he was about to do after the opening to the ship was blown off. I found Groot nearly flying out of his seat and quickly made a jump to grab him before he got hurt. We thought the worst was over as Drax destroyed the last ship behind us, but wasn't it wasn't long before the Milano was then completely surrounded by fifty ships.

"Oh my god." I barely muttered.

 _So this is how I die...by a fleet of ships from the Soveriegn because Rocket stole some fucking batteries._

Groot looked almost fearful as he gazed up at me and held onto me for dear life. I could barely form a sentence before the Milano finally made it to an uninhabited planet nearby that had breathable air for an emergency crash landing. I noticed from a video feed from the monitor that Drax was still back there barely hanging onto a thread and failed to hold back a gasp.

"He's still back there?!" I nearly shouted.

"Let's go!" Gamora told me.

I placed Groot down onto a seat nearby before quickly following Gamora, who had made it just in time before she caught Drax by the cable. Before she could fly out of the back of the ship herself while holding onto Drax, I quickly dashed forward and grabbed Gamora's wrist before bracing myself and getting a good grip on something sturdy nearby. When the ship jolted and skid to a stop, that was when something hit my head roughly enough that I fell to the floor and saw stars. I could hear Gamora's shouts of worry as I blacked out briefly and felt her put my head on her lap as she let go of the cable attached to Drax.

"Stellar! Look at me!"

I blinked slowly before seeing Gamora looking down at me with concern, my vision becoming clear within seconds.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Gamora questioned me.

I looked up at Gamora's hand and saw three fingers.

"Three." I finally spoke up. "Is Drax okay?"

"Yeah. He's fine." Gamora sighed in relief.

Gamora helped me to stand up and I sat down in the dirt as I tried to catch my breath. The Milano was basically a wreck from my point of view, and I was worried at how long it would be until people showed up to kill us. Either way, I was tired, injured, and wanted to go beat the shit out of something but knew that it was just my exhaustion and the past week that were finally getting to me. Rocket doing something this reckless was practically the _icing on the cake_ as Peter liked to say. It took a few minutes before Peter and Rocket were out of the ship along with Nebula. We were all assessing the damage to the ship and I took that time to go because I didn't want to yell at anyone when Gamora would more than likely be doing that instead. So, I simply chose a spot to get comfortable on before closing my eyes after taking in the scenery, knowing it would be quite some time before we would be getting out of here.

* * *

 _Well that was fun to write! I'm sorry if I got any of the movie dialogue wrong, I'm literally going off by memory until I get access to the movie script online somewhere. Anyway, let me know what you thought of the first chapter! I can't wait to continue!_

 _-bellas2silly_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Thanks for the support! I'm glad you like the story so far! I'm so excited to continue! Without further ado, here's the next chapter!_

* * *

I sat on the soft dirt, and laid back against a tree as I observed everyone arguing relentlessly. Gamora was mostly blaming Peter, but I honestly believed it was Rocket's recklessness that truly put us in danger.

"You know why I did it, _Star Munch? Hmm?_ " Rocket glared at Peter.

"I'm not gonna answer to _Star Munch_." Peter muttered.

"I did it because **I wanted to!** What are we even talking about this for? We just had a little man save us by blowing up fifty ships!"

"How little?" Drax asked curiously.

Rocket held his thumb and forefinger close together as he squinted his eyes a bit.

"Well...kinda like this?" Rocket mumbled.

"A little one-inch man saved us?" Gamora gave Rocket a skeptical look.

"Well if he got closer, I'm sure he's be much larger." Rocket said.

"Yeah, that's how eyesight works, you stupid raccoon." Peter grumbled.

"DON'T CALL ME A RACCOON!" Rocket snarled.

"I'm sorry...I took it too far. I meant Trash Panda." Peter then said.

Rocket glances at everyone in confusion as he looked for an answer.

"Is that better?" He muttered.

"I don't know." Drax replied.

Peter glanced at Drax with a small grin on his face as he failed to hold in his laughter.

"It's worse, it's so much worse." Peter snickered.

"THAT'S IT!" Rocket growled.

Rocket began chasing Peter around as the two bickered. I winced from the pain along my ribs and quickly stood up to find that my bandages were leaking with my blood. Immediately, I felt lightheaded and moved forward to go get a change of bandages out of the Milano if they survived the crash. I nearly thought I was hallucinating when a ginormous spacecraft landed before us, and instantly, we all grouped together and ceased our yelling as we prepared for a fight.

"You're going to need my help in this battle. Release me from my bonds." Nebula told Gamora.

"No." Gamora replied curtly.

"You'd think a super villain would learn to lie better by now." Peter joked.

Finally, the spaceship opened it's doors, revealing a rugged older man and a woman with attena on her head looking at us. The man stepped forward, looking at Peter with a pleased look on his face.

 _I don't like how he's looking at Peter._

"After all these years, I've finally found you." The man spoke up.

"And who the hell are you?" Peter asked.

"I thought my ruggedly handsome good looks would be able to suffice for an answer. I'm your father, Peter." He answered.

 _Whoa...what?_

* * *

Later that evening, we all found ourselves by a campfire after the sun set. I found myself shivering despite the cold and failed to find new bandages. I simply hid behind a tree and tore a long strip off of my tank top, hoping it would suffice as a makeshift bandage for now. I whimpered as I put back on Peter's sweatshirt, and heard a gasp from behind me. I quickly turned around to find the young woman with the attena on the top of her forehead that arrived with Ego.

"I am sorry. I did not realize you were back here." She apologized.

"No, it's okay." I breathed out.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"No...I'm not." I unzipped Peter's sweatshirt. "I thought I was being smart by hiding this injury from everyone, but I think it really needs stitches and something to clean it or else it's gonna get infected."

"Oh my!" The woman blinked away tears. "Here! Let me help!"

I blinked my eyes in surprise as the woman came over to me, pulling out a canteen of water.

"No, it's okay! I'll be fine! I'll just- -"

"What the hell's going on back here?"

Rocket found the two of us behind the tree and his eyes widened.

"Jeez, Stellar, didn't know you were into women. If I'd known- -" He stammered.

"Oh shut it." I gave him a small glare.

When Rocket saw what had the young woman's attention, his eyes widened.

"What the hell? When did you get hurt?!" Rocket nearly shouted.

"Shut up!" I hissed at him. "I don't want anyone knowing, okay? You know how Peter and Gamora get!"

"Well _obviously!_ You're always getting yourself injured somehow!" Rocket scoffed.

"She said she might need stitches and water to clean it." The young woman spoke up.

"God damn it. Hold on." Rocket sighed.

Rocket pulled out a couple of items from his bag that he carried, placing everything on a tree stump nearby.

"Alright, uh...Mantis was it?" Rocket glanced at her.

"Yes, that's right!" She smiled happily.

"Alright." Rocket rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna need you to hold her down, _if_ you can."

"I can put her to sleep." Mantis suggested.

"Wait, what?" I blurted out.

I glanced over at Mantis with wide eyes.

 _Okay, who was this girl exactly?!_

"Umm...probably not a good idea. Just in case she's got a concussion." Rocket replied. "Which wouldn't surprise me at this point."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I scoffed.

"Well you get hurt a lot and don't tell anybody, I thought it was obvious already." Rocket smirked.

"Why do you suddenly act like you care?" I mumbled softly.

Rocket stopped and stared at me with an unreadable expression for a brief minute as he fell silent. Rocket sighed before nodding at Mantis, who forced her hands on top of my shoulders as she made me sit next to the items on the tree stump.

"I shall make her compliant." Mantis assured Rocket.

"That'd be great, actually. No back talking or sass for once." Rocket chuckled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the attena from Mantis' head glow faintly as she continued to press her hands on my shoulders.

"Alright, Stellar. I won't lie, this will probably hurt. Just don't move okay?"

As much as I wanted to stop Rocket, I couldn't will myself to speak up or even protest before Rocket unwrapped my makeshift bandage and got together a thread and needle. He sanitized the needle before putting the thread through and glanced up at me with a sincere smile on his face, something that had me surprised because of how he'd been acting lately.

"It's gonna be over before you know it, sweetheart." Rocket told me.

I felt the sharp pain, but couldn't move away as Mantis held me by both of my shoulders. I wanted to be compliant, and it was definitely a foreign feeling when it came to a needle being pierced through my skin. I failed to hold back my whimpers as Rocket continued to stitch me back up.

"Here, allow me to ease your pain." Mantis gave me a sad smile.

In seconds, her attena began to glow again, but this time I suddenly felt no pain at all which surprised me almost immediately.

"What is it you are doing to me?" I asked Mantis.

"I am an empath. I can feel feelings as well as make others feel many emotions whenever I come into physical contact with them." Mantis replied.

"That's...actually really cool." I muttered.

Rocket finally finished after a minute, biting off the end of the thread after tying a tight knot before he observed his handiwork.

"Damn. That's some beating you took, toots." Rocket mumbled.

Rocket picked up the piece of cloth I recently used, and inspected it before tying it securely around me again.

"There. It's clean enough to use, so you're good to go. Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Rocket gave me a knowing look.

"...thank you." I gave him a small smile.

Rocket looked flustered as I put my hand on his head. I couldn't resist the urge to pet him and rubbed his ears the way I knew he liked before his eyes were fluttering shut.

"Damn, I forgot how much you were good at that." Rocket breathed out.

I let out a small giggle, before I stopped and leaned down to give Rocket a hug.

"Well if you're feeling stressed, I can always rub your ears." I teased lightly.

Rocket finally perked up and pulled away abruptly before giving me a small glare.

"No thanks. I'm good." He grumbled.

After Rocket left and went back to the fire where the others were, I felt Mantis' hand on my shoulder again as I stood up.

"You feel...sad." Mantis mumbled softly.

"Yeah...I do." I admitted.

"You care deeply for him don't you?" She asked.

I didn't reply this time and went over to the fire to get warm after putting Peter's sweatshirt back on without another word.

* * *

By morning, Peter was finally convinced to go with Ego to learn more about his heritage. Surprisingly, it was actually Gamora that convinced him, not that she'd admit it. It wasn't hard to figure out, that, and I overheard them the night before when they thought they were alone. I thought it was sweet how supportive Gamora was being to Peter, and it made me wonder if there were any mutual feelings of love between them. My mind drifted off as I was growing more skeptical about this man named Ego. The look on his face was hard to describe, and it was as if he wanted something more from Peter than he was letting on. Either way, I didn't trust this man.

"So Stellar. I hear that you and Peter are close in bond and are _siblings_."

My eyes widened slightly when I saw that it was Ego that approached me while I was sitting all by my lonesome. I think Ego could sense my nervousness and put a hand on my thigh in an attempt to put me at ease. I felt far from comforted and grew more tense around the humanoid alien as he sat beside me while time passed.

"Yeah. Peter and Yondu found me on an abandoned planet when I was younger. Yondu reluctantly let me come with them as long as Peter would care for me. I didn't have a name, so Peter gave me one." I explained.

"Ah, I see. That was very noble of him." Ego smiled. "It reminds me a lot of how I took in Mantis when she was just a tiny thing. I guess kindness runs in our genes."

"Yeah." I let out a chuckle.

"Maybe I'll come to think of you as a daughter one day."

 _Um...what?_

I grew nervous as Ego suddenly perked up in surprise when staring at me again, and went to hold my face in his hands. My breathing hitched as Ego gazed into my eyes and observed me very closely.

"Well I'll be damned." Ego muttered.

"Y- -Yeah?" I stuttered.

"You're a daughter of Thanos. I can't believe I didn't see it before." He grinned.

"No...he's not my father." I blinked away tears.

Ego gave me an apologetic look before pulling me in for a hug and rubbing my back.

"Oh Stellar. I'm sorry. I haven't been very good with interacting with others after so long. I've been searching for Peter for a very long time and just...well you understand."

I pulled away from Ego as I heard my name being called and went to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us? I could show you the wonderful sights on Planet Ego personally." Ego winked.

"I'd rather stay to keep an eye on my friends." I replied.

"I understand. It's very nice how you care for that triangle-faced monkey and small twig."

I gave Ego a small glare and folded my arms as I came to a stop.

" **Don't** call them that. They're people just like you and I. And they're my family." I lowered my voice dangerously.

At this comment, Ego seemed amused and stood up straight as he gave me a small nod as if he was considering my words.

"I apologize. I just...say things on impulse sometimes." Ego raised his hands up in defense.

"So you lack a filter?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 _It seems to be a trait that men have._

"Uh...I wouldn't go that far, but I guess you could say that." Ego chuckled.

When we made it over to the others, Peter approached the two of us and gave me a look of confusion that was interested in knowing of why I was even alone with Ego in the first place.

"I thought I'd convince your sister to join us, but she seems dead set on staying to watch over the- -" Ego paused after receiving a look from me. "Your two friends." He chose his words carefully.

"Oh." Peter muttered. "You're sure you can handle Rocket? I know you two haven't been getting along lately...maybe you should just come with us."

I shook my head and gave Peter a warm smile.

"No. I need to keep an eye on them. They have a knack for finding trouble." I replied.

"This is almost too true." Peter smirked.

As Gamora, Drax, and Mantis went aboard the spacecraft, I pulled Peter in for a warm embrace that showed my deep affections for my brother. I buried my face into his neck before whispering into his ear without looking suspicious in front of Ego. I didn't trust Ego, and I sure as hell knew that Peter was skeptical about this trip as well.

"I don't trust him, Peter. Keep your guard up, okay?" I barely whispered.

Peter slightly tensed up at this, before he rubbed my back a little in assurance.

"Yeah, I'll be careful." He replied. "Try to keep on Rocket's good side, okay? He's on a short fuse today."

Finally, we pulled apart before Ego had his arms spread out as well and wrapped his arms around me before I could object.

"It was nice meeting you Stellar." Ego told me.

"It was an...experience getting to meet you." I smiled tensely.

I frowned when Ego and Peter left and went into the spaceship, before it took off at an unbelievable speed.

 _I have a bad feeling about that guy..._

* * *

I hummed along to the music that was playing as I sat in the Milano with Groot, Nebula, and Rocket. I closed my eyes briefly in hopes to get some sleep and rest easily. Apparently, Rocket had other plans as he teased me relentlessly.

"I thought you'd be jumping at the chance to get the hell away from me." Rocket joked.

"You'd be surprised." I retorted.

"What? Think I'm weak enough that I can't handle myself in a fight? Don't insult me, toots. If anyone would need saving, it's obviously you." Rocket glared at me.

"It's almost dark out and I wanted to enjoy the sun while it's out. Could you please stop talking for once?" I huffed.

 _I think I'm starting to regret staying with Rocket..._

"My god, just kill me now." Nebula grumbled.

"Don't make me tase you. 'Cause I will." Rocket warned.

"If it meant not listening to you two lovebirds argue every damn minute..." Nebula trailed off with a frown.

My eyes widened slightly from the statement and I began to ponder over what Nebula said.

 _Me...in love with Rocket? That's...I don't understand..._

"Love?" I blinked in confusion.

Rocket tensed up and went back to repairing the ship again.

"I can't tell if you're oblivious or just stupid." Nebula smirked at me.

At this comment, Rocket turned around and faced Nebula with an intense glare on his features that showed how furious he was. Without hesitation, he used his device and sent a volt of electricity from his weapon nearby at Nebula who immediately screamed in pain.

"Don't you _**dare**_ call her stupid!" Rocket growled.

I almost felt the urge to cry from how angered Rocket seemed and came to defend me immediately. Rocket knew how I hated being called stupid, just like he did. It made me hopeful that we could work out whatever wedge was currently between us and driving us apart.

"You've only proved my point. When I kill her, I'm going to make you watch." Nebula breathed out.

"Stop it." I finally spoke up.

Nebula and Rocket both glanced at me in annoyance from being interrupted.

"We're all just tired and hungry. I found some fruit in the forest earlier that we can eat for dinner. We just need to cool off and take a breather, okay?" I suggested.

Rocket muttered something under his breath and walked out of the ship with some items in hand. This just left me alone with Nebula and Groot who were staring at me intently.

"Why do you put up with that fox?" Nebula grumbled. "How you have any ounce of affection for it is beyond me."

"Stop it. Now." I glared at Nebula.

Nebula fell silent and seemed surprised by my sudden attitude.

 _If Nebula thought I would let her bully me, then she had another thing coming._

I crouched down next to Nebula as I went to a basket of fruit and began to cut it up with a blade nearby. I handed tiny slices to Baby Groot, who ate them happily with a cute smile on his face.

"It's ripe." I assured them.

I hand fed several pieces to Nebula since her arms were bound, and she reluctantly let me feed her. I ate one of the pieces of fruit myself and saved several for Rocket when he would return. All of us fell silent as we ate, looking up at the currently dark sky that indicated the time.

* * *

Rocket returned to the Milano an hour later, looking almost exhausted before he began planting some type of device right next to the exit. It looked like a communication device considering he held a second one that was remarkably similar to it. Rocket turned the volume playing one of Peter's mixtapes to the tape deck louder, which was currently playing the song _Southern Nights_ by Glen Campbell. In seconds the lyrics and melody were flooding and echoing in the forest.

"What's going on?" I yawned.

"Listen, I got a signal not that long ago and it's headed straight for us. It might pass and be nothing altogether, but get ready for a fight." Rocket told me

I perked up as I grew anxious and before Rocket could leave into the woods again, I grabbed his hand to stop him. When Rocket saw the look of worry on my face, his annoyed expression melted away.

"Listen. I don't know what's been going on through that head of yours lately, but..."

I fell silent again, the warm and fluttering feeling in my stomach taking over that rendered me speechless the longer I stared at Rocket.

"But what?" Rocket muttered.

"I just want my best friend back." I murmured softly. "So...be careful okay? I'll be here for backup should you need me."

Rocket's eyes widened as he gazed into my eyes in complete surprise and awe. As seconds turned to minutes, I could feel Rocket squeeze my hand before finally pulling away. I blushed as I craved for more contact with Rocket, and scolded myself for being so clingy and protective all of a sudden.

"You don't gotta worry about me. Just stay out of my way, and we'll be good." Rocket said.

I frowned at this and watched Rocket as he left again, not knowing what the horrid feeling in the pit of my stomach was.

* * *

I grew curious when I heard Rocket's voice humming through the communication device and quickly grabbed my guns from my thigh holsters.

"Groot. Stay with Nebula and hide." I told him.

I quickly moved out of the Milano and caught on to Rocket's plan, figuring that the devices he had set up earlier were for this very purpose: to protect us. I managed to climb up on a tree, making sure to have a high vantage point as I looked down and saw many men with flashlights and guns of all kind. I moved on a tree branch until I was hovering over someone who happened to be alone and hopped down to tackle him.

"AH SHIT!"

I rendered him useless, pinning his body down and placing one of my blasters under his chin in a threatening manner to warn him not to move. He looked up at me with wide eyes, before he gave me a look of confusion.

"Shit. Stellar, is that you?"

When getting a closer look, I realized it was Yondu's first mate Kraglin.

"Wait...Kraglin? So that means the Ravagers are here. What do you want with us?" I questioned him.

Kraglin was one of the few among Yondu's crew that was actually kind to me, though he would flat out deny such a thing. He was one of the few friends I had in this galaxy, so hurting him was pointless to me.

"We're collectin' a bounty on ya. Some golden lady with a snobby attitude hired us. What did you guys do to piss her off?" Kraglin chuckled.

 _Wait, the High Priestess? What?_

"Rocket thought it would be teaching the High Priestess a lesson by taking some batteries from the Soveriegn." I grumbled. "He almost got us killed."

"Ah. Gotcha." Kraglin hummed. "Now Stellar, if you'd be so kind to get off of me..."

I blushed before complying, helping Kraglin up from the ground. Kraglin dusted off his clothes before he aimed a gun of his own at me.

"Really, Kraglin?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I GOT ONE OF THEM!" Kraglin shouted at the top of his lungs.

My eyes widened as I saw lights flashing in the distance, indicating that the other Ravagers heard their comrade.

"What the hell, Kraglin?!" I hissed at him.

"Stellar, I'm doing my job and I really don't wanna hurt ya. Just cooperate and you'll be fine." Kraglin frowned.

"Like hell I'll cooperate." I glared at him. "It was nice seeing you, but I've gotta run."

I quickly switched both of my blasters to stun, sending a jolt of energy that knocked out Kraglin but didn't kill him. Without hesitation, I ran in the other direction and barely managed to avoid the Ravagers that were just coming several feet away. Thankfully, the darkness worked in my favor as I quickly hid in the bushes nearby.

 _If I get to Rocket, we might have a fighting chance. I just need to find him first._

I watched as four Ravagers move over to Kraglin and revive him. Kraglin looked absolutely pissed off, but I wasn't about to go apologize to him for trying to turn me in. I crawled on the ground slowly as the Ravagers got in defensive stances and were searching for me. Finally, I jumped into action and started shooting at all of the Ravagers around me. Each of them went down, but only one was conscious and he made to grab me while quickly darting back on his feet. I ran in the opposite direction and shot more blasts behind me as I evaded him. Two of my blasts hit him square in the chest, knocking him back several feet which gave me the opportunity to run. My eyes darted in every direction, hoping to find Rocket as quickly as possible but finding nothing. When I saw a dozen men unconscious on the ground, I followed the path it led to as I knew that Rocket was behind this because of the gadgets that were next to their bodies. I nearly gasped when I finally came to a stop, seeing Rocket with his back turned to someone, raising his hands in surrender as he stepped off of an unconscious Ravager. I quickly sprung into action and fired more blasts at the Ravager while his attention was on obtaining Rocket. The Ravager screamed after being hit with a blast but let out a large yelp as soon as I landed a hard kick to his ribs and sent him back a few feet.

"Stellar! What the hell are you doing here?! You're supposed to be watching over Groot and Nebula!" Rocket yelled.

"You're fucking welcome!" I snapped.

Rocket immediately snapped his mouth shut from the look on my face.

"Do you know how worried I was about you?!" I asked. "Why do you have to exclude me from fighting?! We're stronger when we fight together!"

"Oh don't you start this- -"

Our conversation was cut short as a loud piercing whistle echoed in the woods, before an arrow stopped mere inches from my face. My breath caught in my throat when I saw Yondu and his crew walking towards us, and in seconds, Rocket and I were completely surrounded with guns aimed at us. The two of us slowly raised our hands in surrender after dropping our weapons.

"Ah crap." Rocket muttered.

"Well well well. Having a lovers quarrel here?" Yondu smirked.

 _Why does everyone keep mentioning love?!_

"I think you have a fuckin' weird idea of love, pal." Rocket grumbled. "So how's it goin', you blue idiot?"

"It's not so bad. We got ourselves a pretty 'lil good gig 'ere." Yondu replied. "Got a golden gal that has a pretty high opinion of 'erself offerin' us a large sum to deliver you and your pals to 'er."

Yondu circled around us slowly as his men grinned and felt victorious. I could see how broken Rocket looked as he glanced down at the ground. I nearly sighed out of pure frustration when I gently moved the floating arrow from my face a few inches from the side as I approached Yondu. I was prepared to do what was necessary for my family, even if it meant turning myself over. Knowing Yondu, it would be pretty easy to bait him if I caught his interest.

"I tell ya, it was pretty easy to find ya'll. I put a tracer on yer ship when we thought the world was endin'." Yondu pursed his lips.

"Let them go." I finally spoke up.

At this Yondu gave me a curious look before his lips curled into a smirk again.

"Ye suddenly grew a backbone I see. The hell should I listen to you for, girl?" Yondu chuckled.

"Because I can make it worth your while." I stated seriously.

Rocket gave me a look of disbelief, wondering what the hell I could possibly offer or what I was even planning.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rocket hissed lowly at me.

I ignored Rocket and took a few more steps forward, now noticing the looks of curiousity on everyone's faces as they glanced at each other.

"I believe I would be considered something of value." I began.

"Oh yeah? Is that right?" Yondu folded his arms.

"The Nova Core just recently confirmed it. The reason I was able to hold the infinity stone for as long as I could. When I was in prison, they took my fingerprints, took a sample of my DNA and did some research before we escaped- -"

As Rocket realized what I was going to say, his eyes widened as he turned his head to look at me in shock.

"Just cut to the chase, girl! I don't got time for yer games!" Yondu snapped.

"I was getting to that if you wouldn't interrupt." I gave him a glare. "Anyway, they found out who my biological father was. His name is Thanos. I'm sure you've heard of him."

At this, some of the Ravagers gasped and started murmuring amongst each other. I would have been amused at the look of surprise on Yondu's face, but I managed to keep a straight face.

"If you leave my friends...I'll come with you willingly with no fight whatsoever. I'm sure an actual blood relative of Thanos is worth much more than some...some rat and twig. I'm sure you'll make much more money." I spat out.

I felt repulsive of myself as I called Rocket and Groot by those horrible names, and I hoped Rocket would forgive me eventually and know that I didn't mean it.

"How do we know you're not lying?!" A Ravager yelled.

Yondu raised his hand to silence his crew member as he still kept eye contact with me.

"She don' lie. She never could keep a straight poker face." Yondu let out a chuckle.

As the Ravagers began arguing and discussing on their plans, I glanced over at Rocket and nearly felt my heart break.

"Stellar, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Rocket muttered lowly.

I could sense Rocket's fear and uncertainty based off of his expression as I blinked away tears and tried to remain stoic.

"I'm saving your asses. Just for once...don't argue with me." I murmured softly for him to hear.

* * *

 _Oooh! Cliffhanger! I know, I hate those too. Lol Anyway! I had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Let me know what you think of this chapter, but keep it civil please! I accept constructive criticism only. I love you guys! WE ARE GROOT!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! Thank you so much for your support, you guys almost made me cry from your kindness. I know it sounds cheesy and weird probably, but I've never had such nice things said to me. With that being said, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Okay." Yondu pursed his lips.

Yondu nodded his head as he accepted my offer, and began to pace around as he was muttering about price negotiations with his crew. It wasn't long before the majority of the crew was unsatisfied with Yondu's decision, and shockingly enough, his first mate Kraglin stepped forward in protest to the whole thing.

"So yer just gonna take her side? I'm sorry cap'n but...I just gotta say it this one time. It ain't right! Yer always too easy on them, both Stellar and Peter. They've done nothin' but betray ya, and ya keep on tryin' to protect them." Kraglin finally spoke up.

 _Yondu protective of Peter and I? That's something I haven't heard before._

At this, other crew members shouted their agreements to Kraglin's statement.

"Easy there, Kraglin." Another member warned his crew member.

I grew nervous as a big burly men with a hideously deformed faced stepped forward and stood right next to me as he clapped his hand onto my shoulder roughly.

"I say there should be a change in leadership!" He shouted.

In seconds, everyone was pointing their weapons at each other as they continued to holler threatening words.

 _Oh god. They're gonna mutiny against Yondu._

I didn't dare to move as I looked at Yondu with fearful eyes.

 _I mean, Yondu did some pretty questionable things, but I didn't think he deserved this necessarily!_

"Whoa! Whoa! Come on guys!" Rocket joined in. "There's gotta be some sort of peaceful resolution to this! Or even a violent one! Preferably with me standing all the way over there away from everyone else!"

Before anyone could say or do anything else, my eyes widened further as Yondu suddenly fell flat on his face, the fin on his head broken and shattered as sparks sizzled on his cranium. Nebula stood there with her gun raised and then shot another volt of energy at Rocket, sending him back a few feet and rendering him unconscious.

"Hello there, boys." Nebula said.

Nebula took a bite out of a piece of fruit before spitting it out in disgust.

"It's not ripe." She muttered.

When Nebula glanced over at me, I could see her eyes flash with pure rage and it wasn't hard to figure out why. Nebula, also a victim of Thanos, wanted revenge on the tyrant that made her into this killing machine and assassin. Nebula would probably kill me and torture me slowly if it thought it would get to Thanos somehow or even make her feel just a little bit better. Nebula moved forward until she was in front of me, peeling the burly man's hand off of my shoulder disconcernedly before grabbing me by my sweatshirt. Our faces were a mere inch apart and I could feel my breathing hitch as I waited in anticipation for Nebula's next move.

"Thanos. Where is he?" Nebula nearly growled.

"I've never actually met Thanos." I mumbled softly. "So I wouldn't know."

Nebula seemed angered from my answer and then hit me over the head with her weapon, knocking me unconscious.

* * *

I groaned in pain as I finally began to wake up with a terribly painful headache. I could hear screaming and crying as well as shouts of amusement and even joy surrounding me. When I became more aware of what was going on, I blinked away tears at witnessing the ruthless killings of many Ravager's that were loyal to Yondu. I grew more fearful when I saw how defeated and broken Yondu appeared as he was tied to a chair nearby, and it was definitely a rare sight for me. Suddenly, the burly man from earlier came storming over to me before he grabbed my jaw roughly and smirked down at me as he forced me to look up at him.

"Well well. The princess is finally awake." He laughed evilly.

"You guys are fucking stupid for pulling some stupid shit like this." I spat out.

"Whoa! Such a dirty mouth on a beautiful woman. Maybe I can give your mouth something to occupy it."

I gave him a look of confusion, wondering what the hell he had meant by that. Either way, I didn't like the horrid man's tone and tried to move away from him. Suddenly, he got out a knife and removed the rope that had me tied to the chair I was sitting on before he grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged me over into the center of the room while he pinned my arms behind my back with his other hand. I could hear other crewmembers whistling and shouting as he pulled the zipper to my sweatshirt down and removed it. I shivered from the cold air and tried to keep a brave face as I could feel all eyes on me. I saw Rocket in another chair nearby looking absolutely pissed off at this sickening display of male dominance. I continued to struggle in his hold, desperate to break free and get away to maybe send out a signal to Gamora while praying that she answered.

"You killed these men, by leading them down the wrong path. By being weak! And stupid!" The man told Yondu as he punched him with his free hand. "The Ravagers will once again rise to glory! With their new captain: TASERFACE!"

Everyone cheered, but it suddenly fell silent when they glanced over and saw Rocket in hysterics as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh I'm sorry, so sorry." He coughed. "Er- -your name is uh, it's Taserface?"

"That's right." He smiled smugly.

"Do you...shoot tasers outta your face?" Rocket asked in curiosity.

"It's metaphorical!" He explained.

Everyone cheered again with their new leader, but the moment was once again short lived by Rocket's insistent questioning.

"For what?" Rocket raised an eyebrow.

"It's for...it's a name, that strikes fear into the hearts and whatnot!" Taserface shouted.

His crewmembers shrugged as they murmured amongst each other while they seemed to accept his answer.

"Okay, whatever you say." Rocket said mockingly.

"Shut it, or you're next." Taserface grabbed his knife again.

Taserface turned to threaten Yondu again, before he heard Rocket snickering again and whirled around to glare at him. Taserface threw me to the ground roughly as he stared Rocket down, but the furry creature in front of him never wavered.

"What?!" He nearly growled.

 _Rocket, what are you doing?!_

"I'm sorry, I am _so_ _so_ sorry." Rocket's bottom lip trembled in what seemed to be fear. "I just keep imagining you waking up in the morning, start looking in the mirror, all serious, and saying to yourself, _"You know what would be a really kick-ass name?_ _TASERFACE!"_ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

I glanced around me, taking notice of other crewmembers trying to hold in their laughter at Rocket's comment.

 _Wait...is Rocket distracting them?_

"What was your second choice?! _"SCROTUMHAT"?!_ " Rocket continued.

At this, everyone was in hysterics and I couldn't help but smile at Rocket's humor.

 _He always did have that crude sense of humor that I liked._

Taserface looked outraged as he got out his knife and held the sharp end towards Rocket again, but before he could threaten him, I finally stood up and glared at him as I once again felt that instinctive gut feeling to protect Rocket. It was a strange feeling that I still failed to control and get over, no matter how much I'd wanted to, and despite how horribly we'd been treating each other for the past month or so.

"Don't you dare hurt him or it'll be the last thing you do!" I shouted loudly.

Rocket looked over Taserface's shoulder and gave me a look of disbelief as well as shock. Taserface, however, started grinning from ear to ear as he released Rocket's chair and stormed over to me to grab me by my hair again. It felt like at this rate that I would be going bald from the way that he was yanking at my hair.

"You've got some nerve thinking that you can bark orders at me." Taserface said.

 _If you can make him look weak in any shape or form in front of his men, they'll have no respect for him. Hell, maybe they'll realize that Yondu's the better choice of captain after all. Hopefully my insults will work._

"Well I don't think anyone could take you seriously with a childish and lame-ass name like Taserface." I smirked.

Some of the crew members snickered before Taserface sent them all a look that immediately shut them up.

"So you and the rat think you're such comedians, do you? I'll fuckin' show you." He growled.

Taserface grabbed my bra and tore it off, leaving me bare chested in front of everyone. I blushed deeply, letting out a yelp and moved my arms to cover myself as I managed to maneuver myself from Taserface's grip.

"You know, that was really fucking expensive." I glared at him. "You may think you're such a man by trying to humiliate a woman, but the only thing I see is a fucking loser without a reputation big enough to inflate his already huge ego. So go ahead and try to be the captain, but you'll never be as good as Yondu Udonta. At least he gives a shit about everyone here, or _did_ until you killed all of those men."

Taserface seemed surprised that I wasn't even embarrassed, but I kept remembering what Gamora said earlier about not being shameful of my body. It gave me a small amount of confidence, but I still had my arms over my chest to be somewhat modest, _that_ and I wasn't going to give them something to look at.

 _I wasn't going to let these men break me. I'd be damned before I let that happen._

Before Taserface could respond, Nebula came over and intervened, not because she actually wanted to help me but really because she wanted to get the hell out of here and find Thanos or Gamora to kill them.

"Fun's over, boys. That's enough killing for today." Nebula glared at everyone. "I better get 10% of the profit or you'll be hearing from me _very_ soon."

* * *

To _teach me a lesson_ , Taserface refused to even give me my sweatshirt back that I borrowed from Peter to cover myself up. So we were put inside of the cargo hold in some cage before we would be turned over to the Kree the next morning. I shivered and curled up against a wall after bringing up my knees to my chest as I tried to get warm.

"Why'd you go do that for? You fuckin' idiot." Rocket muttered.

I glanced over at Rocket, who was not giving me an angry look but a sympathetic one instead. I knew his insult here didn't truly mean anything, considering he was as mad as I was at Taserface.

"You're welcome. Again." I sighed.

"I...I don't want you tryin' to help me, alright?! I don't need your damn pity, sweetheart! Just worry about yourself!" Rocket snapped.

I blinked away tears and didn't respond this time, feeling that the fight wasn't worth it. If I was going to the Kree tomorrow, I'd need all the energy I could get.

"Are you really related to Thanos?" Yondu mumbled.

I glanced over at Yondu tiredly and failed to hold back a yawn before I answered him.

"Yeah. The Nova Core gave me that wonderful piece of news after we saved Xandar." I replied sarcastically.

"Well shit, girl. How'd you end up on that planet we found ya on?" Yondu raised an eyebrow.

"I don't really know. I think it was my home planet...the Nova Core believed that my race lived there and was enslaved by Thanos until he killed everyone one day. I get bits and pieces of memory now and then, but...nothing extremely helpful that would explain everything." I said. "I remember a woman telling me to run and hide in the caverns or something... I think she was my mother."

"No wonder you was so strong for a girl. Havin' that tyrant for a father would explain that." Yondu let out a dark chuckle.

"He's not my father- -" I gave him a glare.

"He is your father, but he wasn't yer daddy." Yondu told me.

"What? And you were my dad?" I scoffed.

"Who helped ya when you were sick and that _brother_ of yers didn't know what the hell ta do? Who kept ya fed and bathed and gave ya clothes? Who read ya bed time stories every night 'fore ya went to sleep? I wasn't always the nicest person, but yer alive because of me, an' don't ya forget that Quill." Yondu explained in a huff.

I fell silent for once and stared at Yondu in awe as I contemplated his words. I guess since I never really had a 'dad' that I wouldn't know what having one was like. Despite Peter and I being slightly afraid of him when we were kids, Yondu wasn't incorrect in saying that he took care and looked out for us like we were his own children. The thought made me tear up and I could hear myself sniffling before I could help it. Yondu smirked at me weakly, but knew that I saw the truth in his words. It was very eye opening, but I finally realized that Yondu was the father figure in my life that I didn't notice that I had all along. It took a lot for me to feel so defeated and beaten both physically and emotionally, but I could tell that these past few days were finally getting to me. I missed my friends, I hated how I was being treated by Rocket, and I was so beaten and bruised that recovery would take a long time if I didn't take it easy sooner or later. Either way, I was finally broken, but I was glad that it wasn't in front of Taserface and his crew. In many ways, I was prideful like Peter and tried not to show people if anything got to me, and with Gamora's help I was able to practice my 'poker face'.

"I guess you're right." I laughed through my tears. "At least I got to know the feeling of having a parent before I die. Because let's face it, as soon as the Kree get us, we'll all be dead."

"We're not gonna die, princess." Rocket chuckled.

I snapped my head in Rocket's direction, giving him a deadly glare that showed him that I finally had enough of his bullshit. I wasn't in the mood for his sarcasm, not after the horrible day I had endured. If he wanted another argument though, I'd be glad to indulge him, and maybe give him the ass-whooping that he's been deserving of lately.

"And how the hell are you so sure? Why are you suddenly being nice to me again? Just when I think I have my best friend back, you prove me wrong by acting like a gigantic asshole." I cried. "You make me so confused! Just for once, shut the hell up before I consider hurting you!"

Rocket's smile faded as he let out a sigh of frustration and pulled at his fur. He looked like he was struggling to find the right words to say to me, but was coming up short. Maybe after five entire minutes of pacing back and forth in front of me, Rocket grew annoyed and flustered before he finally burst and opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't know what the fuck you want me to tell you. _Yes_ , I've been acting like an asshole, I'm pretty much a pro at that. But..." Rocket paused before he came over to me, reluctantly putting his hand on my arm as he continued. "You and Groot are my best friends and...I'm sorry that I've been so...distant lately. I've been going through some shit, toots. But rather than bore you to tears, I'm just gonna say that it ain't nothin' personal with you. I'm..." Rocket choked on his words. "I'm sorry, alright? So don't make me repeat myself, 'cause I _won't,_ god damn it."

 _He's...he's being sincere for once. I can tell that he is._

Feeling the sincerity in his apology, I cracked a small smile and released a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding in as I maneuvered my arms around Rocket until I was hugging him.

"Thank you. I...I really needed to hear that, Rocket. I'm sorry for being so...irritated with you. I should've been more patient. I was just hurt and thought you hated me."

I could feel Rocket smile as he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. After a minute, Rocket blinked as he was brought back into reality and remembered that Yondu was currently in the room with us. It probably had something to deal with male pride as he tried pulling away from my embrace.

"Uh...c- -can you let me go?" Rocket nearly stuttered.

I pouted at this and pulled back slightly as Rocket and I made eye contact.

"You know you still don't have a top right?" Rocket smirked flirtatiously.

I squeaked and pushed Rocket away as I could feel my face burn while I pulled up my knees to my chest again and blocked my breasts from his view.

"Oh my god! Did you just squeak?! Holy shit! Your face is as purple as your hair!" Rocket laughed.

"Oh shut up!" I shouted in embarrassment.

"My god. You two have the hots fer each other." Yondu stared at us with wide eyes.

At this, both Rocket and I fell silent and began to grow flustered.

"Pssssh! _Me?_ Have the hots for _her?!_ Yeah right!" Rocket laughed. "That's a good one, ya blue idiot!"

I frowned at this, feeling saddened and not knowing why I was experiencing this emotion. I found myself glaring at Rocket again before reaching over and smacking him upside the head in retaliation.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?! I thought we were good!" Rocket growled.

"I don't know what _having the hots_ is, but I don't like how you two talk about me like that!" I snapped.

Our argument was cut short as we heard wet squishy sounds approaching our direction and immediately ceased talking when we found Baby Groot in the tiniest Ravager's outfit while soaking wet. I grew upset immediately and moved forward despite being topless as I found myself getting protective of the small Groot. He peered up at us with wide innocent eyes as he looked tired and defeated.

"What did they do to you?" Rocket muttered sadly.

"Aw, Groot. I'm so sorry, honey." I gave him a sympathetic look.

It was then, that Yondu perked up and began making conversation with Baby Groot as an idea came to mind. If Yondu got a new fin for controlling his arrow, then there would be no stopping us from taking back the ship.

"You want to help us get out of here?" Yondu asked.

Groot nods at his question, already looking eager to help us and kick some ass at the same time.

"There's something I need ya to get, and bring back to me. In the captain's quarters, there's a prototype fin. The thing I wore on m' head. It's in the drawer next to the bunk, and it's red. Ya got it?" Yondu explained.

Groot nods and runs off excitedly to complete his task. I had a feeling that he'd failed to understand what Yondu was asking of him and started to get worried. In just a few minutes, Groot runs on his tiny legs over to us, and returns with Yondu's underwear. I would have found it hilarious had I not been worried that someone was going to hear us and take Groot away or something along those lines.

"...That's my underwears." Yondu mumbled.

"Yeah, I was pretty sure he didn't know what you were talking about. You have to explain it more carefully." Rocket told Yondu.

Yondu sighs, but nods as he complies with Rocket's suggestion.

"It's a _prototype fin_." Yondu tried again.

I sighed and leaned against the cool metal cage, keeping my arms crossed over my chest. In a few minutes, Groot returns with a squirming lizard-rat in his tiny arms.

"That's an Orloni. It's a fin, Groot!" Rocket rolled his eyes.

Yondu sighs again in pure irritation before he looks to Rocket with a blank stare.

"You explain it this time." Yondu told him.

"Alright..." Rocket nodded.

Rocket tried giving the tiny Groot instructions of his own, and after Groot returns again in a minute, this time he's carrying a futuristic prosthetic eye.

"That's Vorker's eye. He takes it out when he sleeps. Go, look again." Yondu mumbles tiredly.

"...But leave the eye here." Rocket added.

"What?" Yondu looked at Rocket in confusion.

"He's gonna wake up tomorrow, and he's not gonna know where his eye is!" Rocket laughs hysterically.

After another five minutes, Groot returns again dragging a giant metal desk with him.

"That's a desk. We told you it was this big!" Rocket sighs in annoyance.

 _Oh my god...this is gonna take forever..._

At my deep sigh, Rocket turns and gives me a small glare.

"What? You think you could do better?" Rocket scoffed.

"I'm not saying that- -"

"No no! Go ahead! Give it a try, sweetheart!" Rocket smirked smugly.

I gave Rocket a pointed look before glancing back at Groot and got down so that I was almost at eye level with him.

"Groot, honey...the thing we're looking for is...how do I explain it...it looks kind of like a plastic toy. It's thin and a little light in weight. It's red, and it looks like a _fin_. Does that make **any** sense at all?" I looked at Groot with a desperate expression.

Groot nods at me and runs off once more, but when he returns to us again, he's holding out a severed human toe.

"Oh my god." I gasped.

"Tell me you guys have a refrigerator somewhere with a bunch of severed human toes." Rocket mutters. Yondu shakes his head in response. "Okay, then let's just agree never to discuss this."

Yondu purses his lips in thought before he grabs his Ravagers badge and hands it over to Groot.

"The drawer yer tryin' to open has _this_ symbol on it, alright?" Yondu said.

Groot slowly puts the badge on his head.

"What? _No!_ " Yondu snapped.

"He thinks you want him to wear it as a hat." Rocket explained.

"That's not what I said!" Yondu shouted.

"I am Groot."

"...He's relieved you don't want him to." Rocket translated.

"I am Groot!"

"...He hates hats." Rocket continued.

"I am Groot..."

"On anyone, not just himself." Rocket said.

"I am Groot."

"One minute you think someone has a weird shaped head, next you realize it's because part of that head is shaped like a hat." Rocket looks at Groot with a confused expression. " _That's_ why you don't like hats?!"

"This is an important conversation right now?" Yondu rolled his eyes.

"Well it was nice knowing you guys." I muttered sarcastically.

* * *

It felt like a while before finally Groot returns, although his footsteps definitely sounded louder than before. It was then that I realized that it wasn't Groot that was coming to us, but it was Yondu's first mate Kraglin. Kraglin had Baby Groot on his shoulder as he came to us with Yondu's fin in his hand and a tight leather type of shirt in the other. First, Kraglin sets Groot down on the holes that make up the gate separating us before he tosses me the leather shirt. I give Kraglin a small nod and a smile, already feeling grateful that he was here to help us.

"I didn't mean for this t' happen, Cap'n. They...they killed all of my friends." Kraglin blinked away tears.

Kraglin opened up the cage before handing Yondu his prototype fin and giving him the Ravager's traditional salute which consisted of his fist pounding on his chest twice and keeping it there over where his heart was. Down to the very end, I knew that Kraglin would always be loyal to Yondu considering they had been through so much together. Kraglin shared some stories from time to time, and I always respected how Kraglin always looked up to Yondu and tried to learn from him. I turned around and quickly slipped on the shirt and winced a bit from how tight it was. I glanced down and blushed at how my breasts seemed to perk up because of the shirt. It was a size too small but I appreciated Kraglin's kindness nonetheless. It would have to do until I found something more to cover myself up in.

"Hey...are there anymore Ravager jackets in here?" I shifted uncomfortably.

Kraglin blushed as he glanced down at my chest before snapping out of it quickly and moving inside the storage area to grab me an old Ravager jacket. The red leather was all too familiar and I gladly accepted the jacket as I gave Kraglin an appreciative smile.

"You got any of Quill's old music tapes in here?" Rocket suddenly asked.

I perked up and noticed that small little mischievous grin on Rocket's face and couldn't resist smiling as well.

"Yeah, should be around here somewhere. Why?" Kraglin replied.

"Oh no reason." Rocket smirked deviously.

* * *

 _Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are so nice and kind and it really makes me so happy that you all enjoy this fanfic so much. I've actually teared up at some of your reviews because I've never been treated so kindly. So thank you for your reviews. It makes me feel so much better. Anyway, I know some of the dialogue might be a little messed up, but I'm going based off of memory and I've only seen the movie two times. But god damn, I can't wait for it to come out on DVD. Anyway, I tried doing something a little different this time with Stellar. I wanted to send out a message about not being ashamed of how you look, because I know I'm self-conscious as well. I know it was a strange and fucked up way of doing it by having Taserface nearly molest Stellar and all of that shit. It was a little difficult for me to write, but I wanted to try something new. Plus, I feel like Gamora doesn't really give a shit about how she looks and I tried giving Stellar a bit of her confidence. I tried tying it in with the first chapter about body image when Gamora and Stellar have their little chat alone. If you guys didn't like it, that's okay! I was a little iffy about it too! Anyway, let me know what you guys think, and I'll try to update as soon as I can! I love you guys so much! Thank you again for all of the love and support!_

 _-bellas2silly_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 ** _~In a little café just the other side of the border. She was just sitting there givin' me looks that made my mouth water~_**

I kept glancing down the hallway as anxiety crept up in my mind and body.

"Jeez. Keep shakin' so much and I'm gonna think you're excited to leave." Rocket joked.

I rolled my eyes at Rocket's quip and folded my arms as I gently gnawed on my bottom lip nervously.

"You almost done yet?" I asked worriedly.

"Almost, sweetheart. Just have to complete the finishin' touches." Rocket replied nonchalantly.

It was another minute of pure silence filled with tension before I saw Yondu looking at me smugly.

 _Why the hell is Yondu looking at me like that?_

"So, you and the rat huh?" Yondu chuckled.

I looked at Yondu in confusion, before I realized he was referring to Rocket. I gave Yondu a small glare as I cocked my hip to the side and raised my eyebrow.

"You've got something to say?" I nearly huffed.

"It's just funny, how ya'll are skirtin' around each other when it's obvious you both like each other." Yondu chuckled. "You take after yer brother, I see."

 _Take after Peter? How?_

"You know, it's kinda funny how you're talkin' about me like I'm not here. You forget I'm messin' with _very_ delicate technology here, ya blue idiot. Who knows? Maybe I'll mess up and 'accidentally' kill ya." Rocket spoke up.

At this, Yondu fell silent, although his smirk remained plastered on his face as though Rocket had proved a point.

 _ **~So I started walking her way. She belonged to bad man, José~**_

Over the music playing throughout the ship, you could hear the shouts of the other crew members, signaling that they were all clearly awake and knew something was wrong. I was about to go create a diversion until I felt Groot tugging at my pants leg. He merely pointed behind me to show that Rocket was finally done installing Yondu's new fin and that it was clearly functional if the red glow of his fin was anything to go by.

 _ **~And I knew, yes I knew I should leave. When I heard her say, yeeeeaaaaaahhhh.~**_

I felt myself at edge when the member's of Taserface's crew finally showed up, but relaxed at the look of fear on their face's once they spotted that Yondu had his fin on. Rocket hopped down and tossed away the wrench he'd been using before Yondu finally let out a loud and sharp whistle. Immediately, the arrow that was being controlled by Yondu pierced through the two men, and they both fell over instantly with a hole in their chests. Finally, we all moved together, walking beside Yondu as he let out continuous whistles from his mouth, signaling that his arrow was probably killing just about everyone on the ship.

 _ **~Come a little bit closer. You're my kind of man. So big and so strong.~**_

I tried not to think about the smell of dead corpses that lingered in the air as we continued to head towards our destination. I spotted a guy with my blasters and glared at him as he attempted to use them against us. I moved quickly and dodged all of the shots as I made a quick dash and flipped over until I was behind the man with my weapons. I growled as I quickly grabbed both sides of his head and twisted roughly and sharply until I snapped his neck which killed him instantly. I recalled that this man was perversely sniffing and rubbing against my sweatshirt from Peter that I wore before it was ruined. I bent down over his body, picking up my blasters and nodding in satisfaction to see that they were hardly damaged. I joined up with Yondu, Groot, and Rocket again and continued to follow them.

 _ **~Come a little bit closer. I'm all alone. And the night is so long~**_

After noticing the flustered look on Rocket's face, I holstered my guns and tapped Rocket's shoulder in concern.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be just peachy after we get the hell outta here." Rocket merely replied.

"You just seem a little flustered again. I don't have blood on me, do I?" I fidgeted nervously.

I glanced down and inspected my clothes until Rocket grabbed my hand and gave me a look that made me stop fidgeting instantly.

"You look fine, sweetheart." Rocket said. " _Hell, you look more than fine._ " He barely uttered.

"Huh?"

"Forget it. We need to focus on gettin' the fuck outta here." Rocket snapped.

"Don't be an ass to me again. I told you I'm not putting up with it." I gave him a warning look.

"I ain't bein' an ass!" He shouted. "Would you relax and quit gettin' so defensive?!"

"I wouldn't have to be so defensive if you weren't acting like a jerk when I ask a simple question!"

"ME?! A JERK?!" Rocket glared at me.

"YEAH YOU! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M REFERRING TO?!" I yelled.

The both of us stopped when hearing another loud ear-piercing whistle. In seconds, the two of us saw a line of dead bodies behind us and a straight line of a faint red glow that indicated that Yondu just saved us. Immediately, the two of us felt embarrassed and decided to save the arguing for later as Yondu gave the two of us a scolding look.

"Would you lovebirds just fuckin' kiss or shut up?!" Yondu grumbled.

* * *

The next part of our escape plan went smoothly as we made it into a surveillance room that had video feed of everything and everyone on the ship. Now that Yondu, had eyes everywhere, he'd have no problem tracking anyone down with his arrow. Eventually, Rocket and I decided to join in and blast through the walls because there were other crew members that were also trying to put a stop to us before everything escalated. I merely laughed along with Rocket, almost having fun with shooting down the scumbags that were desperately trying to stop us and failing to. Along with Yondu, the three of us were an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. Surprisingly, I was having the time of my life with Rocket, Yondu, and Groot as we all fought together valiantly. My attention was brought to Rocket as he climbed up my back and planted his feet into my shoulders. I could feel his claws digging into the leather jacket.

"Relax, doll face. I'm just gettin' a better vantage point." Rocket said over the sounds of gunfire and screams.

I felt myself relax at Rocket's words and continued to shoot through the walls. Our fun is immediately over when we feel the entire ship shake uncontrollably and realize that Yondu had destroyed part of the ship. Rocket stares at Yondu with wide eyes as he hops down from my shoulders.

"You maniac, you're gonna blow up the friggin' ship." Rocket realized.

"Not the whole ship. Come on." Yondu replied.

Yondu smirked at Rocket's surprised expression before he gestured us to quickly follow, and from there we found Kraglin setting everything up, detaching this part of the ship while everything we left behind was beginning to blow up and go in flames. I felt myself tremble, but whether it was from the adrenaline or from nearly dying, I didn't know. It wasn't even five minutes before Rocket was stirring up trouble with Yondu and Kraglin, setting the entire space-ship into hyper-drive and jumping through space until we got to planet Ego before any of us could really object. The ship jolted hard enough that I fell backwards and hit my head against something hard.

 _Why am I always the one getting hurt?_

* * *

So for the next twenty minutes or so, we continued to jump through space in the ship, and ended up bouncing around the solar system. I thought I'd hit my head hard enough when I saw Groot and Rocket's face's and eyes bug out comically. I glanced over and noticed Yondu's mouth was enlarged and wide open.

 _Holy shit. Did I really hit my head hard enough to be seeing this type of crap?_

After what seemed like hours, the entire ship finally came to a stop and all five of us fell forward and panted from being out of breath.

"Ow...what the fuck?" I groaned in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKIN' BOY?!" Yondu yelled at Rocket.

"I could tell by how you talked about him-This Ego is bad news. We're here to save Quill!" Rocket argued.

"For what?! For honor? For love?!"

"No! No! I don't care about those things! I want to save Quill so I can prove I'm better than him! I can lord this over him forever!" Rocket smirked.

I rolled my eyes at the comment and nearly went over to smack Rocket upside the head, before Yondu basically beat me to it and began to really lay one on him. Yondu let out a bitter laugh, making Rocket confused as all hell.

"What are you laughing at me for?!" Rocket glared at him in anger and confusion.

"You can fool yourself and everyone else, but you can't fool me. I know who you are." Yondu grew serious.

At this, Rocket began to grow defensive as he now glared at Yondu defiantly.

"You don't know anything about me, loser." Rocket growled.

"I know _everything_ about you. I know you play like you're the meanest in the heart, but actually you're the most **scared** of all." Yondu replied.

"Shut up!" Rocket yelled angrily.

"I know you steal batteries you don't need and you push away anyone who's willing to put up with you because just a little bit of love reminds you of how big and empty that hole inside you actually is." Yondu continued.

"I said shut up!" Rocket shouted.

At the look on Rocket's face, I could feel my heart breaking, and it was almost like that confrontation back in Knowhere between him and Drax. I slowly moved forward but stopped when I saw Yondu raise a hand in my direction while he gave me a warning look to stay out of it.

"I know them scientists what made you never gave a rat's ass about you!" Yondu shouted.

"I'm serious, dude!" Rocket wavered.

"Just like my own damn parents who sold _me_ , their own little baby to slavery! I know who you are boy, because you're **_me!_** " Yondu finally finished.

Rocket fell silent as his eyes filled with unshed tears. It was like Rocket had finally had an epiphany when he realized that most of what Yondu said was actually right on all accounts. For a minute or so, I could see Rocket contemplating Yondu's words and letting it all settle in until finally he let out a small sigh.

"...What kind of a pair are we?" Rocket murmured softly.

"The kind that's about to fight a planet, I reckon." Yondu walked off.

"All right, okay, good that's... wait, fight a what?" Rocket's face scrunched up in confusion and concern.

At this, my mind began racing while my heartbeat began to pick up its pace. I stormed over to Yondu to stop him from leaving as I demanded for answers.

"What the hell do you mean Yondu? What do you know about Peter's father that we don't?" I questioned.

Yondu sighed before putting his hand on my shoulder and gave me a grim look.

"Quill's father is a celestial being, a _God_ , he's literally a planet, girl. And now he's got yer brother. We'll be in some deep shit if we don' get him outta there real quick." Yondu told me.

"Wait...you knew about his father the entire time but didn't say anything?!" I snapped.

I marched forward, ready to gear up and haul ass to save Peter and the others before Yondu grabbed my hand.

"Where the hell are you goin'?!" Yondu asked.

"I knew there was something off about him! I should have went with them! God, I can't believe I let Peter go off and- -"

"HEY!" Yondu shouted.

Yondu pulled me in real close for a hug which caused me to snap out of it immediately. It was strange to me when I relaxed in Yondu's embrace, allowing him to hold me so intimately like a parent would do to comfort their child.

"We're here now, and we're gettin' him outta there. You can count on that." Yondu muttered.

For once, I could tell that Yondu was being genuine and sincere from the look in his eyes. It was as if something within him changed, like he wanted...

 _Redemption..._

"...thank you." I barely whispered.

* * *

" _ **Rocket?!**_ " Gamora answers her transmitter.

Rocket, Yondu, Groot, and I all move quickly, crawling down into a huge laser drill as Rocket responds to Gamora. By the sound of things, it's not good, and I can sense their distress. I was practically on the edge of my seat as Yondu and Rocket moved quickly to get everything in the laser drill set up and ready to go ASAP.

"Keep that transmitter nearby so I can find you. We're in an old piece of construction equipment Yondu once used to slice open the Bank of A'askavaria." Rocket explained.

" ** _Ego's unhinged!_** " Gamora warned.

"I know. Get ready." Rocket frowned.

"Drop it, Kraglin!" Yondu ordered.

An ugly, bulbous and uneven craft falls from the Quadrant, and heads toward Planet Ego's surface quickly.

"I got a plan." Rocket said.

"What is it?" Yondu raised an eyebrow.

"It's pretty simple." Rocket shrugged in response.

My eyes widen when we smash through the palace wall, and while I was happy to see my friends, I briefly saw a glowing tendril pierced through Peter's chest. I let out a gasp and fought the urge to move.

"HEY THERE, JACKASS!" Yondu yells angrily.

Once I glance back at Ego, I can see the look of surprise on his face as the laser drill lands on Ego and practically squashes him like a bug. Immediately, the glowing tendril disappears and Peter immediately falls to the floor while catching his breath. Yondu quickly hits some buttons on the dash to open the doors on the laser drill. It's not even a minute before I rush over and hug everyone as I quickly urge them inside. I'm surprised as all hell to find Nebula with us but don't say anything about it at the moment, although I can practically feel her gaze burning on my back before I turn around.

"What are you doing? You could have killed us all crashing in here like that!" Drax shouted at Rocket.

"Uh, _'Thank you, Rocket'?_ " Rocket glares at Drax.

"We had it under control." Drax insisted.

"We did not. That is only an extension of his true self. He will be back soon." Mantis spoke up.

Peter spots Nebula and gets extremely tense knowing that she's actually with us. I could sense the tension of Nebula being here with us, but I quickly give her a small and friendly wave as I put my anger towards her to the side for now.

"What's Smurfette doing here?" Peter questioned.

"Back rubs, dishes, killing gods, whatever I need to do to get a damn ride home." Nebula retorts.

"She tried to murder me!" Rocket growled.

"I saved you, you stupid fox." Nebula grumbled.

"He's not a fox." Gamora intervened.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said.

"I'm not a raboon either!" Rocket rolled his eyes.

"I am Groot." The small Groot insisted.

" _Raccoon_ , whatever!" Rocket huffed angrily

I glance out of the window, seeing what appeared to be glowing tentacle like strands burst through the floor. I instantly tensed up as I see them come around the drill.

"Uh...guys? How do we kill a Celestial?" I muttered nervously.

"There's the center to him- his brain, his soul, whatever it is, in some sort of shell- -" Peter explained.

"It's in the caverns below the surface." Mantis told us.

Peter climbs up the ladder and finally notices that it's Yondu who brought us here.

"YONDU?!" Peter yelled.

Nebula looks at Gamora with a grim look on her face.

"If he's got that fin back, I am so screwed." Nebula muttered lowly.

I glance out the window and try to keep myself composed and relaxed even as the tentacles wrap around the ship and yank us back down before we can fly upward for takeoff. Gamora snaps me out of my daze as she plants a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright? You didn't hit your head did you?" Gamora asked worriedly.

Before I can answer, Yondu shouts angrily.

"Thrusters are out!" Yondu cursed.

Peter quickly gets to work on rewiring the mechanics.

"I guess I should be glad I was a skinny kid. Otherwise you would have delivered me to this maniac!" Peter glares at Yondu.

"You still reckon that's the reason I kept you around, you idiot?!" Yondu rolled his eyes.

"That's what you told me, you old doofus!" Peter yells defensively.

"Once I figured out what happened to them other kids, I wasn't gonna just hand you over." Yondu quickly explained.

"You said you were gonna eat me!" Peter looked at him in disbelief.

"That was being funny!" Yondu shrugged.

"Not to me!" Peter cried out.

"You people have issues." Rocket muttered.

We all see Ego's skeletal growing in front of us through the windshield and I gasp in shock.

"OF COURSE I HAVE ISSUES! THAT'S MY FRICKING FATHER!" Peter screams. Peter glances down at the controls. "Thrusters are back up."

Peter takes control of the ship and thrusts the ship forward instead of upward. We crash through Ego and keep going through the sloping ground. I hold onto the back of Rocket's seat for dear life as I try to fight back the nausea that's occurring as the ship jolts every second we continue down.

"We should be going up!" Yondu said.

"We can't. Ego wants to eradicate the universe as we know it. We have to kill him." Peter spoke seriously. "Rocket!"

"Got it." Rocket replied.

Rocket immediately gets to work and blasts the lasers almost flawlessly, chipping away pieces and hunks of rock, which form an opening in the crack. The laser drill smashes into the opening which leads further down into the planet and closer to Ego's actual life source.

"So, we're saving the galaxy again?" Rocket asked.

"I guess." Peter responds.

"Awesome. We'll really be able to jack up our prices if we're two-time galaxy savers." Rocket smirks.

"I seriously can't believe that is where your mind goes." Peter sighed.

"It was just a random thought, man! I thought we were friends!" Rocket chuckled.

I glance down at Rocket in surprise and manage to hold back a smile at his sudden change in attitude. It wasn't a sarcastic little quip or anything of the sort. I think he genuinely meant what he said, and that made me more than happy.

"Of course I care about the planets, and the buildings, and all of the animals on the planets." Rocket continued.

"And the people." Peter pointed out.

"Meh." Rocket shrugged.

Behind us, Mantis giggles and continues to stare at Rocket adoringly. I grew defensive and my hold on Rocket's seat tighten a small bit.

"The crabby puppy is so cute he makes me want to die!" Mantis squealed.

"Your suicidal thoughts sadden me, but your wish will likely come true." Drax mumbled.

Finally, we make into the core of the planet, which had a vastly enormous open space. We all begin to gather on the side of the ship as the door opens.

"Whoa." Gamora muttered.

Mantis turns, looking through the portholes on the other side.

"There! Thats Ego's core." Mantis shouts.

"That core's thick. Rocket, we're gonna need to use the big laser." Gamora informed Rocket.

Rocket nods in response and gets to work as flips several switches. Instantly, the small lasers on the sides move through the grooves of the drill and combine into one huge laser at the very center of the ship.

"We must hurry. It will not take Ego long to find us." Mantis gave us a desperate look.

"Keep it still!" Rocket told Peter.

Peter lets out a deep breath as he steadies the craft as best he can while Rocket powers up this mega-laser. I glance out the opening of the drill and see the lasers burning a hole into the protective sheath, causing it to melt and disintegrate.

Rocket powers up the mega-laser and holds tight to the

"We drill into the center, we kill him." Peter told Yondu.

Peter holds the wheel tightly as Rocket continues to drill the laser into Ego's core. All of us are practically on the edge of our seats as we watch Peter and Rocket try to work as quickly as they can. Yondu glances over to the comm, and taps it when he notices that it's been blinking.

"What is it, Kraglin?" Yondu asked.

"Hey, um...boss? Ya remember that Ayesha chick?" Kraglin spoke nervously.

"Yeah, why?"

Yondu looks out the window and his eyes widen when he sees Ayesha's squadron swarming in and surrounding us.

"Aw, hell!" Yondu curses.

Peter quickly pulls away from the envoys as the Sovereign envoys open fire all at once. I let out a scream as the vehicle shakes and abruptly loses power. Drax, Mantis, Gamora, and I all fall from the hole the side. From where we land, the entire chasm begins to tremble and shake uncontrollably as the walls start to mutate.

"He's coming." Mantis' voice shook.

"Didn't you say you could make him sleep?" Drax quickly suggested.

"When he wants! He's too powerful! I can't!" Mantis cried.

"You don't have to believe in yourself because _**I** _ believe in you." Drax spoke seriously.

I grab Gamora's hand in fear as a light-form appears in front of us. Looking at it closely, it resembled Ego quite a lot as it screamed angrily. I clenched my eyes shut as I prepared for the worst until I hear Mantis scream.

" **SLEEP!** " Mantis hollers.

I open my eyes and glance down at Mantis who has her hands down a small crack in the ground where an extension of Ego glows beneath us.

"Holy shit." I breathed out.

"I never thought she'd be able to do it. With as skinny and weak as she appears to be." Drax mumbled.

I can see Mantis trembling as her antenna glow strongly.

"I don't know how long I can hold him!" Mantis cried out.

"You can! If you don't keep Ego at bay, we'll all die Mantis! I know you can do it!" I assured her.

"STELLAR! LOOK OUT!" Gamora yells worriedly.

I quickly make a run for it as several laser blasts hit the ground nearby. I glance at the burning holes nearby and gulp nervously before getting out my laser guns.

"Let's get to work, people!" I tell them.

I try to protect Mantis from falling debris as she concentrates on keeping Ego asleep. I start shooting at the Sovereign fleet and spot Rocket, Peter, and Groot making their way closer to Ego's core beneath a crack on the surface of it. It's not long before Peter flies back into the drill to help Yondu and Nebula. However, things look grim as Ayesha's voice surrounds the area from a loudspeaker.

" **Guardians! Perhaps it will provide you solace that your deaths are not without purpose.** "

"Shit. This isn't good." I bit my bottom lip nervously.

" **They will serve as a warning to all of those tempted with betraying us; _don't screw with the Sovereign_.** "

"NO!" I cried out.

I watch in horror of what I believe is about to be the deaths of my friends and brother, but suddenly, the entire laser drill powers up and is shooting out lasers from every direction like a deadly sphere of doom. The entire fleet gets wiped out while the laser drill gets hit in the process and begins to catch fire. A loud piercing whistle echos through the chasm as the laser drill explodes and all of us begin to worry for the worst.

"PETER!" Gamora shouts.

Nebula falls to the ground beside us and gives Gamora and I a tiny fraction of a smile. I nearly sigh in relief as Peter is flying down on his aero-rig while Yondu is flying down as he holds onto his arrow.

"What?" Yondu glances at Peter.

"You look like Mary Poppins." Peter pointed out.

"Is he cool?" Yondu asked.

"Yeah, he's cool." Peter gave Yondu a fond smile.

"I'm Mary Poppins, ya'll!" Yondu yelled smugly.

As all of the fragments of the Sovereign fleet fall from the air around us, I notice that everyone is finally together. The moment of silence is ruined when a chunk of debris hits Mantis.

"Mantis! Look out!" Drax yells after Mantis is hurt.

I quickly move and sigh in relief once again as I check to see if she's okay.

"She's fine, just unconscious." I told everyone.

Before I move to pick her up, my eyes widened in realization at the fact that Ego now has free reign.

"Oh fuck me." I breathed out.

"Mantis, that's highly inappropriate for a time like this- -" Drax started.

"How long before the bomb goes off?" Peter cuts off Drax.

"Wait. There's a bomb?!" I shout in surprise.

"In the unlikely event that Groot doesn't kill us all, about six minutes." Rocket replied.

"Why the hell didn't you mention you guys had a bomb?!" I glared at Rocket.

"It was a last minute decision, cupcake! Don't worry about it!" Rocket snapped.

"WELL IF THERE'S A CHANCE OF EGO NOT KILLING US, NOW THERE'S THE THREAT OF A BOMB! SORRY IF I'M WORRIED!" I hollered angrily.

Rocket is stunned into silence at the look of fury on my expression.

"Shut it, lovebirds!" Yondu scolds us. "Kraglin! Come in! We need the Quadrant for extraction in T-minus five minutes!" Yondu spoke into his comm.

" _ **Aye Cap'n!**_ " Kraglin replied.

"Someone needs to be up top when Kraglin arrives. Drax, take Mantis." Peter ordered.

Drax nods. He picks up Mantis. Quill grabs the aero-rig off of himself and quickly slaps it onto Drax's back, which automatically wraps around his upper body.

"AH! MY NIPPLES!" Drax cried.

Drax flies upwards with Mantis in his arms just as the ground splits apart into giant cracks on the surface. I don't react quickly in time and fall into one of the cracks as I let out a shout of surprise.

"STELLAR!" Rocket shouts worriedly.

I look up to see Rocket flying down towards me in a rush with an aero-rig of his own attached to him, and immediately reaches down and literally sweeps me in the air. I'm actually surprised that Rocket is strong enough to hold me like this, and I hold onto him tightly as I feel his smaller arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey! You alright, sweetheart?"

"Holy fucking shit." I stammered.

Rocket lets out a small chuckle and flies upward.

"You can say that again." He replies.

Rocket and I land together on the surface again, and I hesitantly release him. After seeing that Peter and Yondu are fighting off glowing tentacles that are bursting around us, I grab onto my guns again and give Rocket a pleading look.

"Listen, just...be careful okay?"

"I should be tellin' you that." Rocket rolled his eyes.

"I mean it." I give him a stern look.

"Wasn't it just me that save your ass a few seconds ago?" Rocket smirked.

I move quickly as several tentacles make their way towards us, and immediately, the conversation is over. I feel something explode behind me when I destroy five more tentacles without ease. I back up and bump into something once more, realizing it was Rocket. Rocket looks out of breath but stares at me in amazement as I reload my blasters and change the settings to deadly.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly.

Rocket looks like he's having an inner war with himself as he continues to stare at me. Suddenly, his small hands grab my cheeks and I feel something soft against my lips. It takes a minute before I realize that Rocket is actually kissing me. I feel my eyes flutter shut and respond to his heartfelt kiss immediately as he nips on my bottom lip. Taken by surprise, I let out a small gasp as his tongue slides into my mouth passionately. I moan softly and press myself closer to him while wrapping my arms around his shoulders instinctively. After another explosion nearby, the both of us separate and pant softly against each other's lips.

"Holy shit." Rocket mumbled softly.

"You can say that again." I breathed out.

Rocket snaps out of it and distances himself from me after giving me another peck on the lips.

"Let's give 'em hell, sweetheart." Rocket smirked.

The both of us get back to fighting off Ego again, ignoring the fact that this cavern looked ready to collapse at any moment.

* * *

 _Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this chapter took forever to update but here you go! Let me know what you think! I'll get started on the next chapter soon! :D_

 _-bellas2silly_


	5. Chapter 5

I shot at so many tendrils of light with my laser guns, trying to remain as focused as I could. In the distance I heard shouts and cries, and then felt myself gasp as I saw Yondu being overtaken by mountains of rocks that were being powered and controlled by Ego himself. Soon enough, the same had happened to Rocket, and without thinking, I moved to save him, but not before being caught in the leg. I could see the look of fear and desperation on Rocket's face as the two of us tried reaching out for each other, our fingertips nearly grazing one another.

"STELLAR!" Rocket screamed.

It was scary to think about the sheer power that Ego held, and that we could possibly die by his hand. Hopefully Peter would figure out his power as well and rival Ego's own abilities, but what would happen by then? Would we escape, or...

 _Or die?_

I thought I was ready to die when I fought Ronan the Accuser, but life had other plans for me. I got to make long life-term friends like Gamora, Drax, Groot and...and Rocket. I got to experience some feelings I never thought I'd get to, like that feeling of fondness and dare I say love. Even as I was about to die, I found myself at ease because Rocket was right there with me. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all and gave Rocket a small smile as my hand finally managed to grasp his.

"It's okay." I muttered.

"NO! I can get us out of this!" Rocket struggled in his bonds.

The boulders continued to move with a mind of their own before they stretched over our bodies and began to crush us one by one.

 _I can't breathe. Maybe...maybe this is finally it. Death._

Shrouded by darkness, I could make nothing out visually, and it was frightening that I wasn't able to tell whether I was dead or not, or if there was an after life or...

 _Nothing. Just darkness._

"I gotcha, doll-face!"

My eyes shut tightly on the account of the sudden intake of brightness. However, I blinked slowly and rubbed my eyes, and started realizing that I was still alive and breathing. I saw Rocket looking down at me with a worried expression before he moved to wipe away my tears with his smaller fingers.

"You okay?" Rocket asked.

I let out a shuddering breath and nodded quickly before tightly wrapping my arms around his torso and burying my face into his soft and furry neck. Rocket surprisingly didn't shove me away or get flustered immediately, and even went as far as to return my hug.

 _Even if it was for a few seconds..._

"Stellar, as much as I'd love to return your embrace, we've gotta get the fuck outta here!" Rocket breathed out.

The both of us froze as the entire structure shook violently, and after giving each other a fearful look, we quickly got up and gathered up our weapons again. Rocket quickly powered up the aero-rig on his back and flew over to Groot's position and shouted into the tunnel where Ego's core was.

"Groot! Groot, if you can can hear me, **_hurry up_** \- -I'm not sure how long Quill can keep him distracted!" Rocket warned his friend.

I found Yondu standing alone, a smile on his face as he watched the scene before him. I ran over while dodging many falling obstacles and debris, and cut through some with my blasters.

"Where's Peter?!" I asked Yondu.

"Fighting his father." Yondu replied with a shrug.

"Shit. We have to help him!"

Yondu grabbed my arm while giving me a stern look.

"You know how dumb that idea is? You're outta yer league, girl." Yondu rolled his eyes.

"Like I give a shit! I'm helping my brother!" I glared at him.

"Fer cryin' out loud. The shit I do for you kids outta love." Yondu grumbled.

"What- -?"

When something hit the back of my head roughly, I blacked out immediately and fell forward. Unknowing to me, Yondu had knocked me unconscious and held me in his arms for what would be the last time.

* * *

Peter continues to battle his father Ego, and brings his arm, now filled with light, away from the wall, so that he causes a shock-wave of light and rock around the interior of the hollow, flying straight towards Ego and knocking him aside roughly. Yondu shields his face as dirt is strewn in the wake of their battle, and adjusts his hold on the currently unconscious girl in his arms. Stellar might have a slight bruise on her head, but at least she'd be safe. At least, that's what Yondu continued to tell himself. He nearly sighs in relief when he sees Rocket flying down towards him. At first, Rocket glares at Yondu when he sees the state of Stellar.

"Don't worry, she's just unconscious." Yondu rolled his eyes at the creature's protectiveness. "Now take her, my arm's gettin' tired."

Rocket struggles to hold Stellar, but manages to do so even with Groot on his shoulder. Yondu thinks he's a bit stronger than he appears because he was a genetically altered being, but he'll never really know for sure.

"Yondu! We're about to blow!" Rocket warned him.

"Get to the ship." Yondu ordered Rocket.

"Not without Quill." Rocket argued.

"You gotta take care of the twig and the girl." Yondu said.

Rocket finally catches on, his ears flattening against his head in sadness as he realizes what Yondu's about to do.

"Not without you." Rocket muttered.

Finally, Yondu gazes into Rocket's eyes, an entirely new look of seriousness in his expression that Rocket had never seen before in his time of knowing him.

"I ain't done nothing right my whole damn life, rat. You need to give me this." Yondu pleaded. "You take care of her, you hear?"

Rocket, hesitantly, nods at Yondu's request. He manages to grab some things from his bag with one arm with the help of Groot, before handing them over to Yondu. Yondu takes them without question, and nods at Rocket. Rocket nods back at Yondu out of what seemed to be respect.

"A space suit and an aero-rig. I only have one of each." Rocket told him.

Rocket starts to fly away, but pauses. Before he can say anything, Baby Groot had spoken up instead.

"I am Groot." Groot told Yondu.

"What's that?" Yondu asked.

"He says welcome to the _frickin' Guardians of the Galaxy_... only he didn't use _'frickin'_." Rocket answered.

"Bye, twig." Yondu smirked.

Groot waves his final goodbye as Rocket finally flies up towards the surface.

"We're gonna need to have a discussion about your language." Rocket muttered to Groot.

* * *

 **FLASH!**

 _"HAHA! She thinks the damn thing is a toy!"_

 _"That's fucking priceless! What a moronic kid this one is. Should have left the whelp to die."_

 _"Strajer. Back the fuck up before I punch yer teeth in. If I don't see ya workin', you can consider yerself being shoved into an airlock in ten minutes tops."_

 _I cried openly when Yondu showed up, a clear frown on his face that evidently displayed his anger. The crew-member immediately stood tall and nodded his head vigorously before he along with others went back to work quickly._

 _"Did they hurt ya kid?" Yondu asked._

 _I looked at Yondu in confusion, but nodded hesitantly._

 _"They're a bunch of fuckin' idiots. Ye don't put up with their shit, you hear me?" Yondu lowered his voice dangerously._

 _Out of fear, I nodded my head immediately. I found myself growing more surprised when Yondu reached out, and using his sleeve, wiped at my face._

 _"Get yerself clean and get back to work before I eat ya." Yondu grumbled._

 _I yelped and ran off to find Peter, running as fast as my tiny legs would allow me._

 **FLASH!**

* * *

My eyes flew open and I sat up quickly before my vision blurred. I groaned and rubbed the back of my head before realizing that I was in Yondu's ship which was roaring and ready to take off at any given moment. I saw Nebula, Mantis, an unconscious Gamora nearby, Groot, and finally Rocket who looked defeated and... _broken_. I could feel my heart nearly break in two when I heard Drax yelling over the intercom at Rocket, demanding to know where 'Quill' was. Immediately I knew he was talking about my brother. Seeing no sign of Peter nearby, I'd begun to realize that we were actually leaving without him. I stood up and ran for the bay doors before Rocket finally snapped out of his daze and tackled me to the floor with a strength I didn't realize he had.

"STOP IT!" I cried. "I HAVE TO GET PETER! HE'LL DIE! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"

I fought against Rocket as he screamed and hollered at me about why I couldn't go at a time like this. Rocket's voice had begun to fade out in my ears when the ship finally slowly rose for takeoff. With a last effort, I finally managed to shove Rocket off of me and started running towards the exit. That's when the doors closed, that's when the ship flew off and away from planet Ego, and that's when I realized that Peter was gone once the planet exploded. I pounded at the hard metal hangar doors and let out a scream before I began full out sobbing.

 _My brother was gone._

"Stellar...I- -I'm so sorry." Rocket barely uttered.

I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder, and realized that Rocket was actually moving over to embrace me. It didn't take long to notice that Rocket was also shaking against me, and once I felt that my shoulder was damp, I knew that Rocket was also crying. I wrapped my arms around Rocket and was unable to say anything as I finally broke down and gave into my emotions.

" _I'm so sorry. I just...I can't lose anyone else._ "

"Open the hangar doors!" Kraglin ran down like a madman. "Someone's out there! They have an aero-rig on 'em!" Kraglin shouted.

The two of us broke away from each other at Kraglin's sudden intrusion and quickly moved to do as he asked once we had prepared ourselves. In the distance, we saw two figures and quickly Kraglin flew out there to grab Peter and Yondu. I felt my heart pounding in my chest as Rocket and I helped everyone back inside and shut the hangar doors. Peter had miraculously survived and had one of Rocket's gadgets helping him breathe in the dark depths of space. I quickly turned to inspect Yondu, only to find him cold to the touch. I glanced at Peter with wide eyes in disbelief, watching him shake his head and blink away more tears.

 _No...not him._

* * *

It's not long before we gather Yondu's body, and place it on a plank in front of all of us. I found it hard to believe that it was Yondu Udonta that had sacrificed his life to save us all and that we were now at his recently planned funeral It took us all an hour to gather his belongings and find things that were beautiful to look at that we knew Yondu would have liked, without him admitting it of course. Various colored cloths are laid in strips over his body and face, yaro lilies beneath him, red-fired pyres and even Yondu's toys all surround his body. All of us respectively show up and gather at the table that holds Yondu's body, and with Peter at the head of the table, he struggles to speak up to say some final words about Yondu.

"The other day I told Gamora how I used to pretend my dad was David Hasselhoff." Peter started.

Rocket and Drax exchange a look of confusion, but say nothing as Peter continues.

"He's a singer and actor from earth... a really famous guy." Peter clarified.

Drax nods in understanding and surprisingly says nothing.

"And, you know, today it struck me. Yondu didn't have a talking car, but he _did_ have a flying arrow. And he didn't have the voice of an angel, but he _did_ have the whistle of one. And both David Hasselhoff and Yondu went on kickass adventures, and hooked up with hot women, and fought robots." Peter smiled faintly. "So, the thing is, David Hasselhoff kinda **did** end up being my Dad after all, only he was _Yondu_. I had a pretty cool Dad." Peter's voice faltered.

Peter gripped my hand tightly as he struggled to keep his tears at bay, but continued on anyway.

"And what I'm trying to say here is, that thing you're searching for your whole life, sometimes it's right there by your side all along and you don't even know it."

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Gamora leaving the room. Groot looks up at Rocket with a saddened and almost confused expression as Rocket stares down at Yondu's body.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked.

"Yeah. That's the friend I was talking about." Rocket muttered sadly.

"I am Groot." He sighed sadly.

"He did call you 'twig.'" Rocket replied.

Peter as well as Kraglin glanced over at me, giving me an expectant look that had me confused before I realized that they wanted me to exchange a few words about Yondu as well.

"I didn't have anything planned for this...I wasn't...I wasn't expecting this to happen at all." I spoke lowly. "How can anyone prepare themselves for something like this?"

"Just...try your best." Peter gave me a reassuring look. "He cared about you too...he'd want you to...you know."

I took a deep breath and tried my very best to stand tall, but instantly felt tears spring into my eyes as I recalled my last moments with him alive. It was sudden, but it was just like Yondu to do something sneaky like that.

"Yondu wasn't the greatest guy to be around, but out of everyone in that crew, he was the most bearable. He made me feel like absolute shit when Peter took me in without his permission, but...I can say that I **never** hated Yondu. He stood up for me when the crew members picked on me, demanded that I tell him if anyone hurt me or even looked at me the wrong way. Yondu had a bizarre way of expressing his feelings, and I always mistook it as him hating me because I didn't know any better. But then he saved my life... _multiple_ times, and then I saw Yondu in a different light. He wasn't an angel, but he was far from being evil." I chuckled softly.

I gave Peter's hand a gentle squeeze and smiled at him with a tearful gaze.

"Despite finding out who my biological father was...Yondu was my real dad. I had a great dad too."

Finally, we all began to lift Yondu on the plank, and slide him onto a bulbous and rustic looking crematory within the room. As his body slides along the colorful and vibrant cosmic energy and begins to become enveloped by the sparkling colors, I close the door on the crematory as everyone watches with sadness and respect. After five minutes, I storm away, not wanting to be in contact with anyone as I tried to process everything that had happened over the course of this past week. It was insane how everything happens so fast and unexpectedly. And Peter was right, sometimes the things you're searching for are right there beside you all along. I made it over to the flight deck and sit over in a secluded corner as I watch Yondu's ashes scatter in space. The sight is strangely peaceful and pretty, but I try not to think of the fact that it was Yondu's remains floating out there. When I feel someone tap my shoulder, I see that it's Kraglin who knelt down beside me.

"Stellar."

"Yeah?" I barely uttered.

I glance down and see that Kraglin has handed me something. I notice that it had headphones attached to the device and began to inspect it curiously.

"Cap'n found these for you and Peter in a junker shop. Said someday you an' Pete would come back to the fold." Kraglin told me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's called a Zune - what everyone listens to on earth nowadays. It's got three hundred songs."

"No shit." I smile faintly.

"He knew how much ye loved Peter's music." Kraglin muttered.

"...thank you." I kissed his cheek.

Kraglin blushes a deep shade of red at the gesture, and nods before leaving me to my own devices. I glance down at the object and carefully press the buttons as I put on the earbuds. The screen lights up and immediately starts to play a song, something called 'Father and Son' by Cat Stevens. The lyrics are interesting and I hum quietly and bob my head to the music. It instantly reminded me of Yondu and I could feel myself smiling as well as crying.

"They came." Rocket muttered.

"What is it?"

I slowly opened my eyes and watched in amazement at the numerous amount of ships near us that had arrived. Explosions sounded around us, but we weren't being attacked, they were blasting fireworks. As the song continued to play through my headphones, I remained a witness to the fireworks that were just utterly stunning in itself.

"I sent word to Yondu's old Ravager buddies and told them what he did."

Just as Gamora enters, Peter smiles warmly at the scene before him.

"It's a Ravager's funeral." Peter realizes.

"He didn't chase 'em away." Rocket muttered.

"No." Peter replies.

"Even though he yelled at 'em." Peter shakes his head. "And was always mean." Peter shakes his head again. "And he stole batteries he didn't need." Rocket finished.

Peter looks at Rocket in surprise, before he coughs awkwardly and speaks up once more.

"Of course not." Peter said.

"I...I need to do somethin' real quick." Rocket barely mumbles.

Peter once again, was surprised by Rocket's sudden politeness and nods as he watches Rocket walk away. When I feel a tap on my shoulder, I see Rocket looking at me with an unreadable expression. When he sees the tears strolling down my face, he quickly wipes them away with the back of his hand. I'm taken by surprise when Rocket also takes out my earbuds and places them gently right next to me as if they were something extremely delicate. Before I'm able to say a word, Rocket cuts me off, and not for the reasons one might think.

"I was a piece of shit to ya. And I'm sorry. I know things happened down in Ego's core, but...I meant it. I...I think I like ya more than I should and...I don't care if it's right or wrong. If you'd allow me...I'd uh...I'd like to um...what is it...date? Court? Fuck if I know- -I just... I wanna be with you!" Rocket ranted.

Rocket's eyes widened at what he just said, and I felt myself looking at him in shock as well. Suddenly, the room felt a lot smaller as our surroundings began to fade out. I could hear the sound of my heartbeat pounding through my ears as I just processed what Rocket had told me. Rocket looked scared, _terrified_ even. I found his confession to be heartwarming and dare I say incredibly sweet. I didn't think about it when I pressed the tip of my nose against his, hearing Rocket's sharp intake of breath as I pressed a small kiss to his lips. After pulling away, I just gazed into Rocket's eyes and saw the reflection of those fireworks from outside.

"Sounds good." I breathed out.

Rocket's expression now held admiration, disbelief, and sheer happiness. Before I knew it, Rocket placed his hands on my cheeks and placed another kiss on my lips that lasted longer. Rocket and I remain silent after this memorable event and he climbs into my lap to sit with me. I wrap my arms around him loosely and place my head on his shoulder as we both watch the fireworks before us. For once, I felt at peace with everything, and I could tell that Rocket did as well.

 _For the moment, things are okay._

* * *

Several days passed after what had occurred fairly recently. We all stayed in Yondu's ship for the time being, and Kraglin even decided to stay with us as well. It took me a while to get used to the idea of being more than friends with Rocket, but it was the most pleasant feeling in the world. We both had a better understanding of one another, and we became even closer than before. Somehow though, no one had witnessed what happened the night of Yondu's funeral, or before when we were battling in Ego's core. It was miraculous in itself, and it wasn't because we were afraid of telling everyone about the two of us being a couple, but we wanted to break it to everyone ourselves and share the good news with our friends.

 _I wasn't sure how Peter would handle it though..._

For now, Rocket and I kept our relationship on the 'down-low' as Peter would say when it came to being discreet on things. Currently, I was handing Rocket a hand as he fiddled with machinery to fix some parts of the ship. I mostly just handed him tools and observed what he was doing as he hummed some tunes from Peter's cassette tapes.

"Yo babe! Hand me the screwdriver, would ya?!" Rocket asked.

"What did you call her?!" Peter shouted angrily.

My eyes widened when Rocket bumped his head and cursed before he noticed that Peter happened to be standing nearby.

 _So much for being discreet..._

"I said Yo...stop bein' lame and give me that screwdriver?" Rocket smiled nervously.

Peter deflated slightly and let out a sigh before turning back to the doorway.

"Yeah well...don't talk to her like that..." Peter finished lamely.

Peter rushed out the door, and Rocket immediately started laughing hysterically while slapping his knee. I give Rocket a stern look and playfully shove him. Rocket's reaction is almost adorable as he stumbles over and begins pouting at me, but then his expression changes into something mischievous when he then begins to smirk.

"What?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Oh nothin'." Rocket shrugs nonchalantly.

I shake my head and turn over to pick up the forgotten screwdriver on the floor, before I'm suddenly tackled. I nearly scream in shock, but then realize that it's Rocket that's pinning me down. Rocket helps turn me around until I'm facing him and before I can get out a word, Rocket plants a kiss on my lips. I melt against him instinctively and wrap my arms around his middle as I pull him back down for more kisses.

* * *

It's those rare moments, where we manage to sit down together and get along that have me the happiest being in the universe. Drax is exchanging words with Mantis, trying to act repulsed by her when everyone basically knows he's infatuated with her. Peter and Kraglin get into a friendly argument while Gamora shakes her head at the two and moves to care for Groot by helping him into his seat. Gamora and Drax had gotten food for a ridiculously low price and here we were, gathered around and ready to eat a wonderful meal. Finally everything gets quiet when Peter gathers everyone's attention and makes a small speech.

"Listen, I know things have been crazy...and after Yondu's- -" Peter falls silent for a minute. "Anyway, I'm glad we're all here together. And without Drax and Gamora, we wouldn't be having a kick-ass dinner tonight, so thanks guys."

Gamora and Drax give Peter a smile and nod at him before we all start to dig in. It might have been twenty minutes later that Rocket finally shows up looking exhausted and plops down on a seat right next to Gamora. Without a word, he starts eating like his life depends on it. Everyone slows down and stares at Rocket in disgust at his loud eating habits.

"I am Groot." Groot spoke up.

" _Muff?_ " Rocket mutters with his mouth full.

Rocket swallows and then speaks up again.

"What?" He repeats clearly.

"I am Groot." The small creature shakes his head.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?! I was workin'!"

"Groot's right. Where were you, Rocket?" Gamora joined in.

"I was fixin' something! You're welcome!" Rocket huffed in anger.

"Well the least you could do is say hello before helping yourself to food that Drax and I retrieved." Gamora gave him a pointed look.

"Oh sor- _ry_! I didn't know I was supposed to say _hello!_ " Rocket mocked her.

I sighed as the two bickered back and forth before I finally had enough and slammed my fist onto the table. Everyone grows silent and stares at me with surprise.

"Rocket. Stop arguing. Just say sorry and move on." I give him a knowing look. "And Gamora, I don't want to hear a lecture. He knows what he did, he's just trying to get a rise out of you."

Gamora looked impressed with me and gives me a nod when she sees my point as she goes back to eating. Rocket, however, looks at me in disbelief and scoffs.

"You're serious? _I'm_ the one that did somethin' wrong? That's bullshit, doll-face." Rocket glares at me.

I try not to sigh in annoyance and put my fork back down next to my food.

"I don't care if it's bullshit, it's rude that you show up unannounced and start ea- -"

"Oh don't give me that! Come on- -"

"STOP IT. NOW." I give him a warning look. "This is the first time I've been together with all of you in the same room since Yondu's funeral."

I struggle to keep my tears at bay and look down at my lap. I hadn't realized that Rocket moved out of his seat and had his hand on my arm in seconds.

"Stells...I'm sorry." He lowered his voice. "Look, I'm...I didn't mean to lose track of time. Don't make me apologize again because I won't okay?" He grumbled.

I give him a small smile and move down to hug him as I accept his apology.

"This is so strange!" Mantis smiled at me.

"Huh?" I wipe away my tears.

"The grumpy puppy is being so nice to you!" Mantis giggled at me.

"First off? Right here. Second? Stop callin' me that!" Rocket rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it is obvious that he is not a puppy." Drax added. "He is a trash-panda."

Peter snickers at the reference as Rocket glares at Drax for bringing that up.

"What is a trash-panda?" Mantis asked.

"Oh my god." Gamora plants a palm on her face. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Umm...I'm lost." Kraglin mutters to Peter.

"Oh I'll tell you later, man." Peter chuckled.

"FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD! SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Rocket exclaimed.

 _Oh dear..._

I roll my eyes as I excuse myself from the conversation for a brief minute. When Rocket notices that I'm leaving, a brief look of concern flashes his face.

"What? Did I do somethin' wrong again?" Rocket raised an eyebrow.

"No. I'm just going to see if my wound from before was doing any better. I know it's been a little over a week since I got hurt, but I just wanna be sure it's doing okay." I assured him.

"Oh okay." Rocket sighed in relief.

Rocket grabs my chair and stands on it before giving me an expectant look.

"Well go on, I gotta see how my stitches were. I'm no doctor, but I'd like to think I did a decent job at helping close that wound. I know ya heal fast and all..."

I feel myself blushing and shake my head no.

"Oh yes! I remember!" Mantis smiles. "That was quite an experience!"

"You were hurt?" Peter asked. "When?"

"I...it was after the mission to protect those batteries. I didn't want to worry you guys, but it turned out that it was worse than I thought after we crash-landed on that planet. It's doing a lot better I think. I've been cleaning it." I replied.

Peter and Gamora look displeased, but don't say anything further.

"Well hurry up, toots. Let me see it." Rocket folds his arms.

"I don't want to take off my shirt here." I nearly hissed at him.

"What? It's nothin' I haven't seen before, I'll tell ya that." Rocket laughed.

At this, Peter stands up from his seat, his face contorted in anger as he glares at Rocket.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Peter shouts.

Rocket's eyes widened and almost resembles a child being caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"Uuuuhh...It's not what you think?" Rocket smiles nervously.

"What is he referring to?" Mantis whispers to Drax.

"Oh, Quill thinks that Rocket has had sexual relations with Stellar." Drax told her.

At Drax's words, something seems to snap within Peter and before anyone can blink, he's running towards Rocket as he circles around the table.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Peter screams.

" ** _FUCK!_** " Rocket screeches.

Gamora's eyes widened as she tries to intervene, but Rocket has already taken off with Peter running right behind him.

"Peter no!" Gamora shouted.


End file.
